


Shadow and Light

by Selkies_song



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Monsters, Near Death Experiences, Pining, Post-Game(s), Sad Link (Legend of Zelda), implied PTSD, only in one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkies_song/pseuds/Selkies_song
Summary: Link is miserable and heartsick when he returns home from his adventures, until he overhears a rumor about an odd mirror.
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Unspoken Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I was working on this fic on and off over the course of 15 years. The earlier chapters especially are a bit rough around the edges, and you might notice a change in writing abilities between chapters. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Unspoken Sorrows**

Zelda watched the back of Link's blond head as they rode on in silence. He hadn't spoken a word since they'd left the mirror chamber deep in the western desert.

One didn't need to possess the triforce of wisdom to know he'd taken Midna's departure hard.

Hyrule castle now loomed before them on the horizon, bathed in the light of the rising moon. The Princess of Hyrule looked upon it, her soft blue eyes troubled. She didn't want to leave this mysterious boy lost in his own thoughts.

"Link," she started softly as they neared the market's western bridge. She watched him closely for a sign that he was listening. His head turned ever so slightly in her direction, though his eyes, burdened with sadness, remained forward. Epona, the boy's mare, continued to walk along, her gait unchanged.

"Midna did not mean to make you hurt this way," the princess told him, resting her gloved hand delicately on his shoulder. "She was only doing what she thought was best…for this world, and her own."

He remained silent a time, and as he halted his mare before Hyrule Castle, she began to wonder if he'd respond at all. With a sigh, she dismounted and started to walk towards the castle, and the throng of guards awaiting her.

"Shadow and light."

She paused, turning to look at Link. The words, softly and thoughtfully uttered had no doubt come from him. Patiently, she waited for him to continue.

His normally fierce blue eyes seemed to have lost their fire. They were not fixed on her, but instead stared distantly at his mare's white mane. How she wished he'd look at her with hope again, as he had when they'd first met.

"' _ One cannot exist without the other.' _ Those were your words, weren't they?"

She nodded once. "They were."

The guards were growing impatient and nervous. Some started towards the blond princess.

The hero finally rose his head a little, though he still did not look at her. His hair, dirty and matted with sweat and dirt, fell over his eyes. "Thank you for your help, your highness. Maybe we'll meet again some day."

She gasped quietly as his chestnut mare reared and neighed loudly. With a kick of Link's heel, they raced away, leaving the Princess of Light in their wake.

"Wait," she whispered uselessly. The pair had already vanished from sight, the sound of Epona's hooves fading away into the night.

The journey home took longer than necessary. Once he'd broken free of the marketplace, he allowed Epona to walk. He owed his faithful companion that much, at least.

It was a lonely trip. Some distant part of him half expected Midna to come out from his shadow and lecture him for being so slow. Then he would remember that she was gone.

He'd probably never hear her voice again.

Tears burned at the corners of his eyes. Exhausted, hungry, and in dire need of a bath, it was harder to simply push through his feelings as he had done time and time again since the Bulblins had first invaded Ordon. Had he fallen in love with the imp? If it wasn't love, what else could it be?

And did this mean he'd never loved Ilia, as he'd always thought?

Shadow and light. She had been his shadow, and he her light.

A tear dropped onto his hand.

Ancient trees lined the path on either side of him. It was dawn; yet another sleepless night had passed. The weight of the Master Sword was heavy on his back.

He was almost home, but there was something he had to do, first.

"Liiiiink! Are you home yet? Hey, c'mon!" Fado called. The young ranch hand had done this every morning since the children had returned. Just like every other day, not a sound could be heard from the empty house.

Ilia watched quietly from her place nearby, hardly daring to hope. She'd kept a steady vigil on the trail that led out of the village, waiting for Link's return. It was very possible that he'd come back in the night…

But then, Epona was still nowhere where to be seen.

Everyone in the village was worried. Link was the only one who had yet to return, and no one knew what had become of him. The last person to have seen him was the village swordsman, Rusl. He had last seen the boy charging into Hyrule Castle, and judging by the state of things, something horrible must've awaited him within.

Everyone had been quiet and subdued. It just wasn't the same without him around.

She watched, her own heart aching as Fado gave up and started back towards the village.

But wait…

Ilia twisted her head around, listening closely as she watched the trail. There! The unmistakable sound of hoofbeats!

With a happy cry, the pale girl shot to her feet, unable to keep herself from smiling widely. Fado paused, glancing back at her curiously, though his eyes widened when he heard the sound as well.

Epona's large form rounded a bend in the trail, her coat shining a brilliant chestnut as the sun fell over her.

"Link!" Ilia cried happily, dashing forward to meet them. The weary hero smiled softly in return. He dismounted just in time for her to plow into him and embrace him tightly.

The girl's cry seemed to echo throughout the area, and it wasn't long before Ordon's entire population was there, in Link's little corner of the village. Everyone welcomed him warmly with hugs and hearty pats on the back. He did his best to return their affection, forcing smiles and trying to sound cheerful when he spoke with them.

Despite his efforts, Link's low spirits were noticed by several, namely Ilia and Rusl. They could see it in his eyes, but both shrugged it off and assumed he was just tired and would be better after some much needed rest.

* * *

Nearly a month had passed since Link's return. Autumn was fast approaching, and the villagers found themselves preparing for the annual harvest.

Ordon was well renowned in Hyrule for pumpkins, wheat, and other staple crops. People from all over would come for the festival, and this year it was expected they'd have a bigger turnout than usual. Word had gotten around that Hyrule's savior lived in Ordon, after all.

Ilia sighed quietly as she ran her hand down Epona's soft neck. The mare lowered her head lazily, sipping the clear spring water at their feet.

"Where is your master, girl?" Ilia asked quietly. She gazed down at her reflection. "Where does he go? What happened to him?"

Indeed, Link had simply not been the same since he'd come home. Just about the only time anyone saw him was while he was at the ranch, tending the goats. When he wasn't working, he hid away, sometimes in his home, sometimes into the Faron woods.

She'd tried talking to him; a lot of people had, but he didn't seem able or willing to discuss what'd happened while he was on his journey. Rusl knew slightly more than everyone else since he'd worked along side the boy for part of his quest, but even he was at a loss. If he couldn't get Link to share his troubles, it was doubtful that anyone could.

Epona lifted her head, her dark brown eyes gazing idly at the pale girl. Ilia reached up and gently scratched the mare's ears. "I'm worried about him, too," she admitted.

"Oh," she reached down into the small tan pouch she kept strapped to her thigh and brought out a chunk of carrot. Soon the mare was sniffing at her hand, impatiently searching for the treat. With a smile, Ilia held it out on her palm, watching as Epona pressed her velvety nose against her skin, accepting the carrot with a lazy smack of her lips and the content crunching of teeth.

"I'll be back later, girl," Ilia promised, giving the horse one last pat before she turned and walked away. She didn't worry about the mare wandering off; Epona wouldn't go anywhere far without Link.

Sending one last smile the mare's way, Ilia disappeared down the beaten path, heading for home.

_ He stopped at the crest of the grassy hill, gasping from his sprint. A figure cloaked in black knelt on the ground before him. _

_ The figure stood slowly, and turned to face him. Familiar amber eyes gazed upon him, and her tiny mouth melted into a smile. Golden red hair fell gracefully around her thin, gray-blue face, twisting into buttery locks at the tips. _

" _ Well, say something!" she teased, her voice amused. "Am I so beautiful that you've lost all your words?" _

_ He could do little except stare in shock. She was alive, and had regained her true form. The shock finally wore off, and he smiled, relief and joy nearly overwhelming him. _

" _ Midna…" _

"Link! C'mon! We gotta get started on those pumpkins!"

"Damnit…"

Sapphire eyes opened begrudgingly, and with a disappointed sigh, he sat up and got out of bed.

"Just a sec," he called, his voice muffled as he pulled on his shirt and fastened his belt. When he was done dressing, the lithe young man went to the door and hesitantly stepped outside.

Fado was waiting for him, a hand resting boredly on his broad hip. "Still in bed at this hour? That's not like you," he stated, before chuckling at the messy state of Link's golden hair. The hero shrugged, unamused as he self consciously ran a hand through the unruly bangs. "Anyway," Fado continued, "we gotta get them pumpkins gathered. The festival's in a couple of days. C'mon."

Link followed obediently. Despite how much he wanted to keep dreaming of Midna, he couldn't just shirk off his duties towards the village.

"Link…"

He paused, looking back over his shoulder in response to the voice. Ilia stood in front of his house, her soft green eyes watching him closely.

When it was clear that he wouldn't ignore her, the pale blond girl walked over to stand beside him. "When you're done today," she started hesitantly, "could you spend some time with Epona? She misses you." Her eyes strayed away from him, uncomfortable under his steady gaze.

Link smiled faintly and nodded. "Alright." She heard him start to walk away. "Sorry Ilia, I have to go." Timidly, she watched him turn the corner, out of sight into the village. A sad sigh escaped her lips.

"Oh Link, why won't you talk to me?" she whispered mournfully.


	2. Imperfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter CWs: Implied PTSD, agoraphobia/enochlophobia symptoms, brief mention of bugs

**Chapter 2: Imperfection**

The day came sooner than Link would've liked. He postponed the inevitable as long as possible, staying curled up under the shelter of his blankets until Fado just about pounded the door in.

The window beside his bed was open, and he could hear the distant murmuring of the crowd gathering in his little village. It was not a reassuring sound.

Link had never really enjoyed the harvest festivals. Ever since he was little, crowds had made him nervous and uneasy. Each year, the festival would come, and he would endure the anxiety as best he could, and thank the goddesses that he wouldn't have to do it again for a whole twelve moons.

It was hard enough when he was just another nameless face in the crowd, but that had surely changed since his journey. In fact, most of the visitors were probably coming  _ just _ to see  _ him _ .

Too embarrassed to confess his anxieties to anyone, Link forced himself outside so that Fado could lead him to his grim fate.

It was going to be a long day.

"Look! There he is!"

"Him? But he's so young!"

"That's the lad, eh? Looks a little different than I'd 'ave thought."

Link bit his lip anxiously, trying to make himself as invisible as possible beside Epona. He'd mercifully been put in charge of the goats today. Even though the gate was closed to avoid any accidents, the occasional wolf was not unheard of.

He'd been eternally grateful to be given the job. The goats were kept up the hill from the village, away from the festivities and the curious gazes. He thought he'd been saved.

But now, as people meandered up the hill to look into the paddock, hoping to get a glimpse of the hero, Link felt like little more than a caged beast in one of those unsavory traveling circuses. Not even his Ordonian attire could shield him from the gawkers.

He sighed, mindlessly itching at the back of his left hand.

Well, at least he had his space.

A goat wandered lazily over to him and nudged his chest. Trying to put the staring observers from his mind, he reached up and gently scratched the large creature's ear. The course blue fur felt welcoming and familiar under his calloused fingers. Content, the goat let out a loud bray, before leaving to graze on a nearby patch of grass.

Someone suddenly cried out in alarm. Link looked over sharply, his eyes widening in surprise; one of the goats had been spooked by the onlookers, and was now charging mindlessly at him. With barely enough time to brace himself, he gripped the goat's horns, his feet scuffing backwards on impact. Epona snorted and danced away a few steps, startled.

With a mighty grunt, he managed to flip the crazed animal onto its side, effectively stopping it before it could hurt any of the other livestock. As it got to its feet with a quiet snort, Link turned angry, accusatory blue eyes on the crowd. Looking sheepish, they backed off and started to disperse.

All except one.

Link felt his blood chill a little when he saw her. She was wearing a long, dark cloak, the same one she had been wearing the day he'd met her. The hood was drawn up over her head, concealing her delicate, pale face in shadow.

So that was why his hand was itching…

Feeling uneasy, he tried to pretend he hadn't noticed her. He turned his back and walked over to Epona, reaching up to stroke her nose reassuringly.

Without looking, he knew she was still there; he could feel her gaze burning holes into his back.

"Link, you look well."

Epona shot her head up with a snort, surprised by her master's startled jump. Link spun around to face her, his heart pounding in his chest. She'd been so quiet, he hadn't heard her approach.

"Princess," he greeted once he'd found his voice. He bowed a little to her.

"You needn't bow to me, hero," delicate gloved hands reached up, pulling down the hood that shielded her face. Sparkling blue eyes settled on him, only making him more uneasy.

Link hesitantly straightened himself, cringing inwardly at the title she'd given him. It reminded him too much of those times, and of the one that'd left him behind.

"What brings you here, your highness?" he asked.

"Do you not want me here?" she asked with an even tone of voice.

Link's mind reeled. "It's not that," he reassured, bowing again to her. He settled his gaze on a patch of grass to his left. "It's just…Hyrule Castle is a long ways away, and this village isn't…I mean…" he stumbled, flustered. He didn't feel comfortable under her steady gaze, but he didn't want to insult her, either.

"You're concerned that your village does not suit my status?" Her voice was still even, effectively masking whatever emotions she may have been feeling.

"…yes. I guess so, your highness," he admitted softly.

"Link," a gloved hand gently cupped beneath his chin, guiding it so that she could look into his sapphire eyes. "It's not often I get to journey outside the castle walls. It's a rare pleasure to enjoy such natural beauty, as I've enjoyed it here in Ordon." She smiled at him. "It suits me just fine."

"I'm…I'm glad, your highness," he managed after a moment, still shocked at the fact that she'd touched him.

"Will you do me the honor of accompanying me? I wish to see more of the festival."

"The goats-"

"They will be fine for a while. No animals would dare approach when there is so much noise coming from the village. Come," she reached for his hand to lead him away. Begrudgingly he let her take it, feeling foolish.

As they started down the hill, she could feel him growing tense. Her eyes returned to him, searching his face.

"What's wrong?"

Link started a little, wide blue eyes meeting hers. He looked away again just as quickly.

"Nothing," he stated, sounding a little flustered. She smiled knowingly, and didn't push the matter.

The festivities were starting to reach their peak. Booths were set up all over the quaint little village. Some were selling goods, others offered entertainment. Swarms of people seemed to flow like water from place to place. Children ran to and fro, only adding to the chaos.

The princess didn't seem to mind the stares and whispers that followed wherever they went, but it was utter torment to Link.

"Aw, look at the happy couple."

"Isn't that the princess? Who's that boy she's with?"

"It's her majesty! With the hero, no less! What a smart match!"

"Link, who's this?"

He turned his head. Ilia had found them in the crowd, and she now gazed at Link with hot suspicion. Once she got a good look at his companion however, her eyes widened and she hastily bowed.

"Your highness, it's an honor, please forgive my rudeness, I didn't know…" her voice trailed as Zelda rested a hand on her shoulder, smiling reassuringly at the girl.

"You needn't apologize, it's quite alright. I simply asked him to show me around this splendid festival."

Ilia straightened from her bow, her normally pale face as red as an apple. She was suddenly very interested in studying her hands as she fidgeted. "I'm sorry, your highness," she squeaked. "Link," she looked up at him sheepishly. "My father wants you to do a demonstration with Rusl in an hour or so. You should probably meet with him and figure out what you're going to do." She turned away, still flushed from embarrassment. "I should go. See you later maybe," and with that she disappeared into the crowd.

Link, feeling a bit embarrassed himself, turned to the princess. "I should probably go find Rusl," he murmured.

"Go ahead," she said with a smile. "I look forward to the demonstration."

"Are you up to this, lad? If you'd rather, my son could do it. I'm sure the mayor wouldn't mind," Rusl stated, watching with concern as Link hesitated to pick up his blade.

Link didn't respond for a moment. He was staring at the Ordonian sword that'd been set out for his use. He hadn't touched a blade since returning to the village, and he felt unsettled at the thought of doing so now. 

Suddenly becoming aware of Rusl's studious gaze, he forced himself to reach down and grasp the hilt. He didn't want to worry his old friend, nor did he want to disappoint Mayor Bo.

Besides, Rusl had been the one to teach him the basics of sword fighting. He could only imagine what hurt he'd inadvertently caused the man by avoiding the blade so long.

Rusl smiled a little as Link straightened and faced him, but some concern remained in his eyes. How he wished he knew what had happened to trouble the boy like this.

After about a half hour of practice, the pair made their way to a small stage that'd been built for the festival. In moments, a thick crowd had surrounded them. Link couldn't help but feel trapped; the mob was pressed so close, he would not be able to even step off the platform.

Excited voices roared all around him. It was so loud surely even the Zoras far to the north could hear it. Oh, why did they have to be so close? It seemed to be getting harder to breath.

Rusl watched the unease growing in Link. Every now and then, the boy's eyes would flicker around in a growing panic at the crowd surrounding them. "Link," he called, a little startled when those icy eyes focused sharply on him. "You ready, lad?"

Snapping out of his trance, Link nodded and bent his knees a little. He brought up his sword in a ready position, trying desperately to focus on Rusl.

How could he focus though, when the air seemed to be growing thicker with every breath? Too many eyes were focused on him…he could feel it. They all wanted to see their grand hero in action.

Perfection. That's what they had come to see. Link could not show them that.

They began. Charging, dodging, clashing their swords against one another.

The people roared to life around them, cheering and screaming with excitement.

Link's arms trembled. Sweat trickled down his neck. He clumsily dodged Rusl's next swipe, nearly stumbling. Clenching his teeth, he met the next attack and locked blades with the old swordsman.

His arms were trembling too much and his palms were slick with sweat; he couldn't match Rusl's strength. It was so hard to breath. If only their eyes would stop burning his flesh! His opponent said something to him, but he couldn't hear over the roaring in his ears. His skin was crawling, as if he were back in the Arbiter's Grounds and covered with those ugly black beetles and ghost rats. 

"That's enough!"

The crowd immediately fell silent, wide eyes turning to the Princess. She began to walk towards the stage, her eyes fixed on Link. Still silent, the mob shifted, forming a clear path for her.

She stepped up onto their level, and went over to Link, gazing deeply into his eyes. The boy was frozen in place, still trembling, unable to look away.

Keeping her eyes locked on his, Zelda ungloved one of her hands and gently rested her silky palm on Link's forehead. "You're hot to the touch," she told him softly. Link frowned a little, pulled from his trance. He would've known if he'd had a fever…

She offered him a reassuring smile before turning to the crowd. "This man is unwell. I think it best if someone took his place for this event," her eyes turned to Rusl, "would that be possible, sir?"

Rusl nodded with relief in his eyes. "Certainly, your highness."

Zelda gently took Link's hand and led him off the stage. Colin, Rusl's young son whom Link often saw as a little brother, met them. "Don't worry, Link. I can do this," he reassured with a wide smile. "Just get better, okay?"

His legs were still shaking as the Princess led him to his house, but his breathing had eased considerably.

"I'm not really sick, am I."

"No; not physically," she told him gently. "You may have been, had that gone on much longer. You seemed about ready to collapse."

Link flushed and looked away, embarrassed.

"I suggest you tell your friends of your struggles, so they will know not to put you in such positions."

"So they'll know I'm a coward?"

"Link, whatever happened on that stage does not make you a coward, certainly not after what you did for this country. You have gone through far more than I suspect any of us could imagine. It's only natural that it would leave you with marks that will only fade with time and support." She squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. "Get some rest, you are still shaking. I will have someone else tend the goats for you."

Link watched her leave. With a defeated sigh, he retreated into the safety of his home.

The crowd was thinning, slowly but surely. Zelda stepped regally through the mass of people, her soft blue eyes scanning the area for a particular person.

It didn't take long to spot him. The large man could stand out in any crowd, for he was built like a Goron.

"Mayor Bo," she called, just loud enough to be heard over the constant murmuring around them. "May I speak with you a moment?"

The mayor turned upon hearing his name. His already small eyes squinted as he peered over at her. "Ah, Princess Zelda! Certainly; be with you in a moment, lass." He beckoned to someone a distance away, and it wasn't long before he was joined by the same man whom Link had been sparring with earlier that afternoon.

The pair approached her, bowing politely once they were close enough. "Let's go inside away from this noise," the portly mayor suggested. He led them to a rich brown house, and held the ornately carved door open for them to go inside.

Inside was cozy and warm. A small pot hung suspended above a crackling fire. The air smelled faintly of freshly baked bread.

Once they'd all settled, Bo turned his attention to Zelda. "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure, your highness?"

"I wish to speak with you about the ceremony, the one that was postponed due to the attack on the castle. We have decided to hold it a week from today, and I was hoping you could have your representative deliver the sword as we had planned."

"Ah yes, of course," Bo looked over at the other man thoughtfully. "Link's had the original sword for a while now, but a week should be enough time to craft a new blade. What say you, Rusl?"

The blond swordsman nodded in agreement, before turning troubled eyes to Zelda. “Princess, please forgive me for asking, but how is Link? That performance was very unlike him today, and well…for quite some time now, he just hasn't been himself. I was hoping you might know what's troubling him?"

Zelda nodded, closing her eyes as she thought over her response. "I cannot share the details with you, but I can say this: At the end of his quest, Link lost someone very dear to him. Not through death, but it is still unlikely that he will ever see them again."

Understanding dawned in Rusl's eyes, and he nodded gravely. "So it is a broken heart, then. That would explain things."

"As for his performance today, I suspect he is suffering from a form of soldier's sickness. I do not wish to disclose anything, out of respect for Link and because I know little about just what he has gone through myself, but with some patience and support he may begin to recover."

"I understand your highness. Thank you," Rusl said gratefully, bowing to her.

Bo clapped his hands together after a moment of silence. "Enough serious talk, how would you like some tea, Princess?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you."

_ "Link," she gently caressed his cheek, her amber eyes looking deep into his own. They were on the crest of a sand dune, about to journey across the vast desert to find the mirror chamber. Above them the stars danced, shining bright and clear. _

_ "Will you go with me, into the twilight?" _

_ The hero smiled softly at her. That was all she needed. _

_ "Thank you, Link." _

Twilight had fallen over the land, bathing the sky in a soft red hue. Link found himself sitting alone on the edge of the Faron spring, gazing at the water as he let the memories wash over him.

_ 'Why did you leave me behind? You said we could meet again.' _

Deep inside, he understood why she had shattered the mirror. It really was best for both worlds. She'd wanted to prevent the disaster from happening again.

_ 'I would've gone with you,' _ Link thought sullenly, though in his heart he knew it would've hurt just as much to be separated from his friends and his home.

Was this his fate; to live with his very soul torn between two worlds?

Would he ever be truly happy?

An autumn leaf, red as the sky, twirled softly down from above and landed in the sparkling pool. Ripples were cast across the shimmering surface, distorting the weary hero's reflection.

Another reflection appeared behind his. For a moment, Link saw his father there, on the pool's surface. Even though he knew it couldn't be true since his father had died long ago, he watched the reflection approach, the troubled look not leaving his eyes.

"I thought I might find you here."

The ripples calmed, and Rusl's face was revealed where he'd seen his father's only moments ago. Their eyes met on the surface of the water.

"Sorry about what happened today, Rusl," Link apologized quietly, assuming that was why the man had searched him out.

"Don't worry about it." Rusl took a seat beside the boy, now looking out over the water as well. "I wonder though…"

Link finally looked away from their reflections, his eyes settling on Rusl as he waited for him to continue.

Rusl met the boy's gaze. "What was it that had you so unsettled today?" he asked seriously.

Link's gaze returned to the water, unable to quell the feelings of shame rising within him.

Still, Rusl was not being imposing or critical. He'd asked the question from the standpoint of a concerned friend, and Link understood this. There was no avoiding it.

"I…" he took a deep breath, stealing his nerves. Rusl continued to watch him patiently.

"I don't know," he finally admitted with a sigh. "When that crowd surrounded us, I just… panicked. I felt like I was drowning," his voice lowered considerably from shame and embarrassment. Rusl only nodded, clapping him on the shoulder in reassurance.

"You must think I'm a coward."

The man shook his head. "Not at all. Your father mentioned feeling the same way at times, when your parents first came to live here. It's one of the reasons they made the choice to move to our little village."

Link looked over at his friend curiously. "He did?" he asked softly.

"Yes. You take after him more than you know, Link. He was a good man, and certainly not a coward."

Link nodded a little in agreement, feeling a distant pang of grief at the memory of his father. He had died in a freak accident when Link was barely old enough to take care of himself. It was then that he and Rusl had first become close. The older man had looked out for him, as had Uli, but they hadn't tried to replace his parents. For that, Link was eternally grateful.

He'd never known his mother; she had died when he was a baby.

"Link," Rusl started, effectively breaking the silence, "do you remember the sword I wanted you to deliver before all that trouble started in Hyrule? The ceremony is going to be held next week, and I'll be making a new one to present. I think it would do you good to deliver it."

Link eyed him cautiously. "What do they expect me to do?" he asked softly, anxiety bubbling in his stomach. He didn't think he could face such a large mass of people again so soon.

"I spoke to the Princess. She said she would be happy to have a page meet you at the gates to receive it. You wouldn't have to do anything besides take the sword to the city."

Link thought for a few moments, before nodding. "Alright, I'll do it."

The older man smiled and squeezed his shoulder in thanks. "It's getting late. We should head back."


	3. Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter CW: Alcohol consumption

**Chapter 3: Drowning**

Telma raised her head at the hollow sound of an empty glass hitting the table top. Her plump lips twitched into an amused smile.

"Take it easy, hun. Save some for the crew tonight," she chided light heartedly.

The bar was just about empty. A small group of regulars had taken up a table on the far side of the dimly lit tavern. Besides them, she only had one other customer.

Link.

She never thought she'd see the day. The boy had come in as anxious as a wet cat, though he would never admit it. She was happy to see him alive and well, and indulged him when he asked for a drink…and another…and another.

Now he was as docile as a lamb, ready to nod off where he sat.

She worried, of course. He'd told her very little about how things were back in Ordon, and had acted evasive when she'd asked how he was. Something was obviously troubling him, as he certainly wasn't drinking for the sake of socializing.

In the end however, she decided she'd leave him be. Everyone had their share of troubles, why would Link be any different? She wouldn't chase him out of her bar by being nosey just yet.

She poured more of the amber liquid into his glass, before leaving to tend to the other group. Lost in a bit of a daze, his eyes followed her before dropping to study his drink with a very slight frown. The shade of amber reminded him of the twilight curtains Midna had helped him through during their adventure together.

Before his mind could continue down that road, he raised the glass to his lips and swallowed a mouthful, relishing the way it burned his throat. He didn't know why, but the feeling comforted him, somehow.

His senses were steadily dulling. He'd never resorted to drinking before, but he was vaguely aware of the ale's effects on him. A warm, prickling sensation had spread over his skin, and he was feeling unusually drowsy. With every turn of his head, his surroundings took their time in catching up.

Some distant part of him felt he should start for home. He'd finished with his errand hours ago, when he'd delivered the sword to a fidgety page waiting by the southern gate.

Then again, what did it matter? No one in Ordon seemed to expect him home anytime soon. He had the whole day to spend as he pleased.

' _ What a brave, noble, selfless hero you are,' _ he mused sarcastically to himself.  _ 'Here you sit, drowning yourself in ale over something you can never change. Just how low have you come,  _ hero _?' _

Again, the apathy kicked in. He raised the half empty glass and drained it.

Drowning suited him just fine.

A man in the group was raising his voice in angry excitement. From the sounds of things, he was telling a story to his friends.

A single word cut through Link's stupor like a sword; Mirror. His focus immediately sharpened, and he stared openly at the men while the story continued.

"Aye, my boy found the damn thing when he was playin' with his friends a few weeks ago," the man was saying. "At first I agreed to let 'im keep it. It looked old and kinda valuable. 'Figured no harm could come of it. But then some pretty strange things started happenin'." He paused to take a swig of his drink. "That boy of mine, he started actin' funny. Argued a lot with the others; started talkin' back to me and the missis. Kinda picked at his food, and he hardly ever slept. I tell ya, that mirror shard was bad news. Threw the damn thing into the river, and goddesses help anyone who comes across it."

Link's mind was racing, despite the effects of the ale. Could it have been a piece of the Mirror of Twilight? Was it possible? He stood quickly, his heart pounding. He had to ask Zelda. If anyone knew, she would.

He only managed two steps towards the door before he fell.

Damn the floor for tilting so much.

His knees quaked as he started to push himself up again. A strong pair of hands took hold of his upper arms.

"Now now, where are you headed in such a hurry?" Telma asked him from behind. "You ain't gonna be sick, are ya?"

It took him a moment to register who she was, and another to process her question. "No," he replied. "I need to find the princess and ask her something."

"Not right now, you don't," Telma chided somewhat harshly. Link didn't realize just how much he'd slurred when he spoke. "Your breath reeks of ale, you can't walk straight, and you sound like you've been clubbed in the back of the head by a bokoblin," she told him bluntly. "C'mon. You ain't going anywhere until you've slept this off." He stumbled forward, guided by her tight grip on his arms, unable to voice any protests. A few minutes later, he found himself in a small, dimly lit room, being pushed down onto a low cot. Something thick was draped over him and tucked around his shoulders, just before he succumbed to sleep.

He drifted in and out of a dreamless sleep, unable to process much in the short time he spent awake. There finally came a time where he parted crusty eyelids, aware that he was in a bed not his own. He didn't remember coming here, or even where 'here' was.

He smelled of ale. His nose crinkled in disgust as he rolled lethargically onto one side. What had he been doing? Drinking, obviously, but he dimly remembered hearing something at the bar. What had it been about…?

The mirror.

He sat up with a startled gasp. What time was it? Where was the princess? He had to find her, had to know whether or not his hope was in vain.

His head throbbed in protest, and his stomach felt lodged somewhere up in his throat. With a soft groan, he sank back down onto the mattress. Just what had he done to himself?

A door opened somewhere. Light flooded the small room, and his head flared anew with pain. He hissed softly, his eyes clenching shut as he turned his face away.

"G'mornin, sugar," Telma greeted. Though her voice was amused, she kept it low for his sake.

"Morning?" he croaked, dazed.

"Yes sir, you slept straight through the night. What did you expect?" Telma asked, setting her lantern down on a small table. Something was being pressed against his lips. "Drink up, kiddo. It helps."

Begrudgingly he swallowed, despite the protests of his stomach. Whatever it was, it didn't taste all that wonderful.

"Chu jelly, bee larva, and ginger. Best hangover tonic you'll ever find," she explained cheerfully.

"Hangover?" Link asked, his voice strained as he fought to keep from throwing up.

"Boy, you  _ are _ new at this, aren't you? That's what happens when you dip into the bottle. Best try to remember that before you do it again, hun." She rested her hands on her wide hips and leaned forward, peering closely into his eyes. "Now, I don't think it's any of my business, but I know something's been troubling you. Rusl's said as much when he visits, and what you did last night only proves it. I'm not saying you need to tell  _ me _ what's goin' on in that head of yours, but I don't think it'll do you any good to hide it from the world, either." She drew back, still eyeing him critically. "I'm willing to bet Ilia is beside herself worrying about you. I doubt that's something you want for her."

When she mentioned Ilia, Link looked off to the side in guilt. How could he ever tell her that he'd fallen in love with someone else? Ilia would be heart broken.

"I need to speak to the Princess," he said slowly after a moment. "What time is it?"

"Too early for you to be getting up, that's for sure," Telma replied, looking off a little herself. "I can see your head's poundin' through your eyes. Just sleep a little while longer. I'll wake you in a bit."

She kept her word. A little after noon, she returned to rouse him. Grateful, he thanked her for her hospitality before leaving to meet with the princess.

"Your highness, you have a visitor."

Princess Zelda turned gracefully towards the guard. She nodded to him. "Please, bring him in."

The doors at the far end of the hall parted. She could only make out his silhouette as he was brought inside, until the doors were closed again behind him. She couldn't help but think he looked terrible. His hair was disheveled and his clothing wrinkled from a restless night. As he got closer, she noticed his eyes had a slight red tinge, and the faint smell of ale clung tenaciously to him.

In turn, he was awed by her beauty, as he always was. Her blonde hair was clean, tied neatly into an elaborate fashion while stray wisps of it framed her pale face. She was wearing a light blue dress, trimmed in white and gold. The front had a low cut, revealing more of her pale skin and the elegant curve of her collar bones. Blushing in shame at his filthy appearance, he lowered his gaze and studied the floor as he bowed to her.

"Your majesty, I hope I'm not intruding."

"Of course not; what may I do for you, Link?" she asked gently. She wasn't disgusted by his disheveled state, simply concerned. "Is everything all right?"

Ignoring her last question, he straightened from his bow and met her gaze. "I was hoping you could tell me more about the mirror of twilight," he said hesitantly. "If there was any possibility of—"

"--The mirror was completely destroyed, Link. You know that," the princess interrupted gently.

"I know," Link replied, crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes strayed from her. "I was there, after all. But…" he hesitated again, wondering just how much he should say. "Is there any chance that there was more than one mirror?"

Zelda thought about it for a moment. "I have never heard of another mirror existing," she said thoughtfully. "I suppose it is possible, if unlikely." She looked up at him, suddenly suspicious. "Why do you ask this?"

He shrugged listlessly. "Wishful thinking, I suppose," he admitted softly, unable to meet her gaze. Something warned him to remain silent about what he'd overheard the night before.

He felt the princess's eyes soften a little with sympathy. "I know you miss her, Link. It will be difficult for you, but I think it best if you tried to move on. She would want you to be happy."

Irritability rose up inside him like a storm; if he’d been a wolf, his hackles would’ve rose. How could she tell him to move on? How could she make it sound so easy? She had no idea the kind of hole Midna had left behind.

He bowed stiffly to her. "Thank you for your time, your highness," he murmured. "I'll keep your advice in mind."

With that, he turned and started to leave. Zelda frowned softly with concern, but she let him go without another word. She could understand his pain, and knew it was something only time could ease.

She could understand because in a way, she felt it too.

Link stopped to bathe in the Faron Spring before he went back to Ordon. He was ashamed of himself for what he'd done, and he didn't want to come back smelling like a drunkard.

He couldn't stop thinking about the mirror. If there was the slightest chance of seeing Midna again, he would go for it. What else did he have to hang on to?

As his mind wandered, he felt something settle softly on his head. He glanced down into the shallow spring, and smiled faintly. A tiny orb of light had settled on his hair, its transparent wings beating lazily now and then.

Since the end of his quest, it wasn't unusual to see fairies in the springs. The tiny creatures were peaceful, and were even said to possess immense healing abilities. For some reason, the sight of one always seemed to lift his spirits.

"Hey there, little guy. Better watch out, I need to wash my hair," he warned, reaching up to gently nudge the creature. It beat its wings and calmly fluttered away, only to perch on Epona's nose.

A small stream of chilled water was falling down into the spring from a ledge above him. He moved to stand beneath it, rubbing at his scalp, trying to wash away the smell.

"I was worried when you didn't come back, yesterday."

Link yelped with surprise, choking as water poured into his open mouth. As he coughed and spluttered, he silently thanked every god and goddess in Hyrule that Epona was standing so close, hiding his nakedness from the new arrival.

"Rusl!" he finally stammered, moving closer to the mare to hide himself. "Ever hear of this thing called privacy?!"

The older swordsman couldn't help the laughter that poured from him. That sounded more like the Link he knew. "How was I to know you were back? No one has seen you since you left. I'm completely innocent," he defended, still grinning in amusement.

Despite the older man's light heartedness, Link couldn't help but feel guilty. "Sorry I came back so late. Something…came up," he told Rusl evasively.

"It's all right, lad. No harm done." An awkward moment of silence passed between them. Rusl knew there was something more to this, but didn't want to pry. Link felt guilty for having lied, and didn't know what else to say. He shivered; his skin was still wet, and it was getting late.

"Rusl?"

"Yes?"

"Could you toss me my clothes?"

Realization dawned on the man, and he chuckled again. "I suppose so. Or I could just leave you to your business. I only came to get some water for Uli," he held up a bottle as though to prove his point before he bent to fill it.

"How's the baby doing?"

"She's wonderful. Colin loves her. He seems very proud to be a big brother."

"That's great," Link said, and he meant it, too.

"Yes. Yes, it is," Rusl agreed whole heartedly. "Well, I best be off. Talk to you later, Link," he called, before leaving Link to finish his bath.


	4. Vanishing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter CW: Choking

**Chapter 4: Vanishing**

_ Midna screamed again, the sound cutting off abruptly as she slammed into another wall. _

" _ Midna!" Link cried, starting to run after her. He knew it was in vain; she was too high up for him to reach. He could only hope that the odd artifact surrounding her was protecting her from the blows. _

_ She disappeared, slipping over a roof and out of his sight. "Midna!" he called helplessly. Long moments slipped by where he could hear nothing save the pounding rain on the rooftops and the occasional rumble of thunder. Anxiety and worry threatened to squeeze the life out of his very heart. _

_ Suddenly, a large, ominous looking form rose up above the buildings. Its body was dark, its multiple limbs pulsing with immense power. Link stumbled backwards in surprise. He could barely make out the fused shadow artifact on what may have been the creature's head. _

" _ Midna?" he whispered, his eyes wide with a mixture of fear and awe. _

_ The giant creature pounced onto the yellowish crystal surrounding the castle. It scurried up the wall of it like a huge spider, scratching and pounding as it went. Link watched, still in shock. Two of its many arms rose above its head, and a golden spear like weapon appeared in its hands. Trembling as though furious, it brought down the weapon's point. A gust of wind roared through the market as the barrier shattered and fell. _

_ Amidst the blinding light, Link could barely make out a small figure falling limply to the ground. "Midna!" _

He woke up with a start, his breathing quick and uneven. Wide eyes surveyed his surroundings.

The inside of his home was bathed in the soft glow of moonlight. Nothing was amiss. He forced himself to take a few deep, cleansing breaths before getting up to pace the wooden floor restlessly.

"I need to see her again," he thought aloud. "I don't care what I have to do…I need to see her. I have to know…" his voice trailed. What was it that he needed to know? If she was all right? If her kingdom was fairing well?

If she returned his feelings?

Shakily he ran his hand through his messy blond hair. His gaze wandered over his things restlessly. A large table sat against the wall, its surface covered in an array of photos and books. The occasional dish had been left out. A piece of parchment lay on the floor where it had fallen, along with a broken pencil. Dust had piled thick onto the majority of his items; he simply hadn't felt up to tidying the place.

Before he could really comprehend what he was doing, he grabbed his lantern and climbed down into his basement. His feet carried him to a large storage shelf against the far wall.

Sitting there in a neat, folded pile were the hero's clothes.

A small mirror sat in the corner behind him. He didn't look into it until after he'd shed his Ordonian clothing, and had dressed in the white underclothes and forest green tunic. He hesitantly picked up the sheathed Ordonian sword that leaned against the wall beside the shelf and strapped it over his shoulder.

Finally, he gazed into that mirror.

Where his reflection should've been, he saw the savior—the hero. So familiar, and yet still a stranger to him.

He wasn't sure why he chose to dress in those clothes. He was only looking for pieces of a broken mirror, a task just as easily done in his normal attire.

Yet for some reason, it felt right. He felt almost relieved to be wearing it.

It was time.

Dawn was still a few hours off. Link left his home and walked over to Epona. She was grazing peacefully, the moonlight shimmering off her white and chestnut coat. As he got closer, her ears pricked and she lifted her head to look at him.

"Hey girl; feel up to an adventure?" he asked, reaching up to stroke her nose. She pressed it against his palm affectionately.

Link grinned just a little bit. Though he did miss being able to speak with her, as he often had in wolf form, they could still understand one another.

"Me too. Let's go."

"Link?"

He glanced over his shoulder, startled by the voice. A small, blond-haired boy stood nearby, watching him closely.

"Colin?" he asked in open surprise. "You should be in bed, it's really late."

"My little sister was crying a lot. Mom and Dad are calming her down, so I thought I'd go outside for awhile," he eyed Link's clothes, before looking up at the older boy. "Are you…leaving again?" he asked softly.

Link's higher spirits sank a bit, being ebbed away by fresh waves of guilt. "I…I'm sorry, Colin. I have to. There's something I have to do."

Colin's gaze fell for a few moments, before he looked up at Link again. He was smiling, but still seemed sad. "That's okay. I think Dad knew you would…he always says that you've been looking for something since you came home, and that was why you seemed different," he was quiet a moment, thinking over what he'd just said. "So…is that why you're leaving? To look for it?"

It was Link's turn to smile sadly. "Yeah, it is," he admitted softly. "Colin," he knelt in front of him so he could look him in the eye. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

The small boy looked up in surprise and nodded. "Sure! Anything…"

"I need you to keep an eye on everyone for me, okay? Especially Ilia; take care of her for me?"

Colin nodded. "Okay, I will. Promise!" his face fell a little. "But Link…you'll be back, won't you?"

Link nodded, his face grave. "I'll come back as soon as I can. Promise."

The boy smiled up at him. "Good."

Link returned the smile, patting the boy's shoulder in reassurance. "Take care of yourself," he said at last as he climbed up into Epona's saddle. With a gentle nudge, the two of them were on their way, leaving Colin to stand alone in the moonlight.

* * *

Link sighed miserably. Water trickled steadily down his face. His hair hung limp, some strands plastered to his skin. Not even his clothes had survived; every layer was completely soaked. Whenever the wind blew, it slit through the wet fabric like a knife, chilling him to the bones.

It'd been pouring rain since dawn. The dusty path that stretched across Hyrule's grassy plains had been reduced to mud. Even Epona's soft chestnut coat had turned slick, access water trickling down her belly and dripping onto the ground.

They were traveling along the edge of Zora's River, Link's eyes constantly scanning for anything that resembled a mirror. He hoped the artifact would be easy to spot, though the past several hours of searching had so far proven in vain.

A figure came into view up ahead. Link tensed briefly, unable to distinguish more than a silhouette. Epona continued to walk undaunted, though her ears perked as she noticed it. The hero squinted, studying the creature as they crept closer. It was tall and lanky, almost human looking. As the distance between them shortened, he could start to make out the pale blue color of its slick, smooth skin.

Zora.

Their back was to him and they didn’t move even as Link got closer; the driving rain must have drowned out the sound of Epona's hoofbeats. 

Link let himself relax. The Zoran people were peaceful. Their domain was located at the very end of the river. In a way, they were the guardians to the country's water source. 

"Excuse me," Link called hesitantly. It was very possible that the Zora had already found the mirror, and if that was the case then maybe this one could point him in the right direction.

No reply. The Hylian frowned.

"Excuse me; sir?"

Still, the creature didn't move.

Link sighed in frustration and dismounted, his boots splashing in the mud. Was the rain so loud that it couldn't hear him? Maybe he wasn't speaking loud enough; that seemed to be a common problem for him.

He walked up behind the still Zora and reached to put a hand on their shoulder.

Before Link had even touched him, the lithe creature spun sharply, a slimy, pale hand shooting out to grip the Hylian's throat. "You will not take it from me!"

Link's eyes widened in shock. Instinctively he gripped the Zora's wrist, trying to alleviate the pressure crushing his windpipe. The hold on his throat only tightened, effectively cutting off his air supply. His attacker's sharp teeth were clenched behind slightly parted lips, his face darkened into a threatening grimace.

Link started to struggle; his lungs were already starting to burn painfully, and he could hear little save the rapid beating of his heart. He itched to yank his sword from its scabbard and just run his opponent through, but something deep inside held the instinct at bay.

Desperate all the same, he kicked at the Zora's bare stomach with as much force as his numbing limbs could muster. Crude, but it did the trick; the aquatic creature stumbled back, releasing its hold on him.

Link coughed violently, struggling to stay on his feet as oxygen filtered back into his lungs. His spotted vision focused for a moment on the ground while he was gasping in air, and he finally saw just why the Zora had reacted as he had.

Laying half submerged in the river was the mirror.

He immediately started towards it, all other thoughts driven from his mind for a few fleeting moments.

…Until his attacker recovered.

A slimy, lithe body collided into his, and he felt himself fall heavily onto the muddy ground. He dimly heard Epona whinny in distress as he fumbled to fight against the weight on top of him.

The pair tumbled around on the ground for a bit, mud soon covering every inch of them. Link's opponent was fighting him erratically, as though lost in a fit of rage. This gave him the upper had. He just had to land a good blow to knock him out…

There! As the Zora lunged for him again, Link rolled nimbly out of the way, letting his opponent continue into the mud and slick grass. With a growl he crashed his fist into the back of the creature's head.

It worked; the Zora slumped into the mud, slipping from consciousness. Link took a moment to catch his breath before he turned his attacker onto his side so that he could recover.

In the quiet that followed, Link turned his gaze to the mirror. Slowly he walked towards it, hardly daring to breath. The markings engraved on the smooth glass were unmistakable; it was a mirror of twilight. Most of its edges were rough and uneven from where it'd broken off.

He hesitated a moment, unsure if he should pick it up. The mirror seemed to bring out some kind of darkness in those that touched it; would it do the same to him? He'd never actually touched the mirror shards before. Midna had always taken them before he'd had the chance.

' _ Midna…' _

His jaw set with determination. What did it matter, so long as he got to see Midna again?

Cautiously he reached down, taking the mirror into his hands and lifting it from the soggy riverbed. The grey sky above swirled on its surface, mesmerizing him briefly. Droplets of water speckled the smooth glass, shimmering a white color when the light caught them just right.

Tilting the mirror ever so slightly, he found his own reflection. Sopping wet hair, cheeks flushed from the chill of the wind and cold, deep blue eyes brimming with the faintest hope…

He blinked, suddenly realizing that the mirror was steadily becoming transparent. Panic was just beginning to cloud his senses, when the object fragmented into little black shards. For a moment he was convinced that Midna was there, stowing the object away as she'd always done during their quest.

That idea was soon banished as the fragments swarmed together and shot at him, seeming to absorb into his chest.

Link gasped, more from surprise than physical discomfort. He looked down at his chest in shock, feeling around with his hands as he searched for a wound. There was nothing. He didn't feel any different. Uneasy, he moved closed to the river's edge and peered down at his reflection. It was difficult to make out through the ripples cast by the rain, but he didn't seem to look any different, either.

"What….what happened?"

Link blinked in surprise and turned to the once comatose Zora. The creature was struggling to sit up, hesitantly reaching up to rub at the aching spot on his head. Feeling slightly guilty, Link walked over and crouched down beside him. "Sorry about that," he apologized softly. "You…kinda lost yourself for awhile, there." Wide, dark eyes rose to meet his gaze, a look of disbelief clouding his expression.

"The mirror," he realized with a gasp, immediately turning to look for it along the riverbed.

"It's gone," Link told him, his voice still quiet.

"Gone? Where?!" the Zora demanded, looking panic stricken. Link rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Try not to worry about it. What were you doing out here?"

The Zora still seemed dazed. "Prince Ralis heard there were some disturbances downriver. He sent a bunch of us to check it out. The rest of them already went back, but when I saw the mirror I stayed back to look at it." As he spoke about the mirror, Link noticed the Zora's eyes gloss over. Slightly alarmed, he tightened his grip on the Zora's shoulder. Dark eyes focused on him again. An awkward silence hung in the air between them. Rain still beat steadily into the river and soil.

"You should go back to the domain," Link finally spoke. "The Prince will want to know that you're okay."

He nodded. "Yes…yes, I suppose you are right." The lithe creature got to his feet and gave Link one last look. "Thank you, young swordsman. Farewell." And with that, he dove into the river and disappeared.


	5. Forewarnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter CW: Fever/General illness

The rain continued to fall steadily as Link and Epona wandered the field. As the sun began to set and a chilled evening wind started to blow, Link found himself aching for the warmth of his own home and a crackling fire. The idea was tempting, especially as violent shivers started to course through his body.

' _I really have grown soft these past few months,'_ he thought to himself with a sigh. _'Midna would've yanked my ears if I even thought of this.'_ Subconsciously, he reached up to rub at the tips of his ears, remembering the pain caused by the imp's favorite pastime.

Of course, Midna had been in a hurry. He was too, but he didn't have the slightest idea where to start looking next, and one night wouldn't postpone their reunion too much.

"Come on, girl…let's go home for a bit."

He would have to be careful to avoid the villagers. It wouldn't be too difficult; his home was separated from the rest of Ordon, out of sight and mind. He was confident he wouldn't be bothered, so long as he didn't linger come morning.

Epona seemed to perk up a bit at his words. The miserable weather had started to affect her just as much as it had her master. She altered her path, walking towards the Faron province with little to no encouragement, her pace quickening slightly.

Link smiled a little, reaching down to scratch her soaked withers. Wet, shed horse hair stuck to his gauntlet and skin like glue, but he didn't mind.

Time trickled by. Link stared off, falling into a kind of doze. The land darkened into a dismal twilight, the sky so thick with clouds it blocked out most light. His skin stung from the cold, yet he was beginning to feel flushed. With every hoof beat, his eyelids seemed to get heavier, and he began to feel strangely woozy.

" _Fever?"_ he wondered, reaching up to press chilled fingers against his temple. Sure enough, his touch was met with unusual heat. " _Damn, not now..."_

He sighed and slumped a little in his seat. He'd never gotten hit by illness so fast before. Exhaustion was seeping into him as deep as the chill from the rain. His posture drooped until he was practically lying against the mare's neck.

"Epona, I'm gonna close my eyes for a little bit; take us home, girl," he whispered softly. Goddesses, it took so much effort even to talk.

He'd just started to drop off, when he heard an odd, yet familiar noise. The wavering tone of a trumpet sounded all around them. Epona snorted; he felt her body dance sideways. She was scared, spooking, and he couldn't seem to make himself get up. Another sound—the hollow clunk of sticks beating against one another. They were getting closer.

Epona lurched beneath him, and they flew.

* * *

There was a sound somewhere in the forest. Startled, she pulled the ocarina away from her lips, and let the music trail off into the night. Crickets were chirping melodically; a soft breeze whispered in the trees, mixing with the sound of rainwater trickling off the foliage. What had she heard, just now?

The spirits spoke of an approaching stranger.

She began to run, her footsteps silent. A fairy fluttered just over her shoulder, illuminating her path with a soft glow.

"What is it?" the tiny creature asked.

"Someone is coming."

She ran for some time, her steps graceful and confident. She knew these woods well.

Somewhere ahead of them, there was a thudding noise and the startled snort of a creature. A mischievous giggle. She stopped running and waited.

A little creature bounded out in front of her, stopping at her feet. He peered up at her from beneath the rim of a raggedy straw hat, a grin spread on his otherwise plain looking face. The girl smiled in greeting.

"Hello, Skull Kid. What have you brought me this evening?"

It giggled, twirling in place before turning and running past a small bunch of undergrowth. She followed it, stepping through the damp leaves and into the small clearing beyond.

A large creature stood there, watching her. It stood nearly twice her height, all four legs tense as though ready to bolt.

"A horse?" she asked softly, approaching it without fear. Gently, she reached up to run a hand through the mare's wet fur. It had the desired effect. The horse began to relax immediately at her touch, and even released a heavy sigh.

The girl belatedly noticed the saddle and tack. "Someone was riding you," she surmised, before glancing about the clearing. A large figure lay crumpled on the ground a short distance away. She left the mare and walked towards it, more cautiously this time. The skull kid giggled again.

"Careful; it's a big person," warned her fairy. It hovered nervously over the motionless figure, casting a soft blue glow over the pale boy's face. Cautiously, the girl knelt beside the figure, studying his pale flesh and soaked, straw-colored hair. What interested her most was his clothing.

"He's dressed like a Kokiri," the fairy noted.

"Sato, get help. He's sick."

The fay turned to her, wings beating frantically in disbelief. "What? But he's an outsider!"

"No..." The girl looked sadly down at the figure, green locks of shoulder length hair falling softly over her eyes. "Not exactly. Do as I say, and hurry."

After a moment's hesitation, the small creature sighed in resignation. "Alright…please be careful, Saria."

* * *

The fires; goddesses, the fires... A soft groan forced its way through his throat as he twisted away from the heat. He felt something soft brush against his skin as he moved. Crusty eyelids opened slowly, a deep aching pain meeting his tired gaze. His vision was blurry, and the lighting in the room was dim, but he knew he was in an unfamiliar place.

Something moved in the corner of his vision. He jerked, suddenly afraid, limbs scrambling to put distance between this possible enemy and himself. The movement became a person—a girl. She was suddenly there beside him, tiny hands pressing against his shoulders, trying to get him to lie back down.

"Please calm down. You aren't in any danger here," she told him softly. Her voice seemed oddly familiar, yet his eyes told him he was gazing upon a stranger.

It took him a few moments to gather his wits and force air through his throat. "Who are you?" he asked. His voice was husky and raw. A small smile graced her lips, but he could see a deep sadness cloud her eyes.

"My name is Saria. I found you collapsed in the forest. You're at my house."

"Saria…" he murmured hazily. Her name sounded vaguely familiar as well, but he couldn't have known her. He didn't think he would forget seeing someone with hair like hers; it was the color of summer grass. "Are…are your parents here?" he asked after a moment. It was hard to speak—his throat felt as though it'd been lined with gravel.

To his surprise, she giggled in amusement. Gently she dabbed at his forehead with a cloth. The coolness of it brought some relief from the suffocating heat. "Kokiri do not have parents, Link."

Link's eyes widened and he stared at her, dumbfounded. "Ko…Kokiri? But I thought they were only a…a legend," A long moment passed, his sluggish brain processing the rest of what she had said. "Wait…how do you know my name?"

"Kokiri are just as real as the Hero of Time," she informed him with a gentle, yet sad smile. "You look just like him. I suppose it was only natural for me to call you by his name."

"You knew him?" Link asked in tired wonder.

"Yes." The misery in her eyes was impossible to miss.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…"

"It's fine," she reassured, her gentle smile returning. "You should try to rest." She started to get up, leaving the damp cloth on his brow.

"Wait."

She paused and turned to look at him, emerald eyes sparkling in the dim glow of candle light.

"My horse…"

"She's fine. She's just outside."

Link sighed with relief before another thought came to him through the feverish haze. "I was looking for something: a broken piece of mirror," he told her softly. The question of whether she had seen it remained unspoken.

Saria looked troubled. "I have heard of such a thing. A friend of mine came back from the Lost Woods a few days ago and was eager to tell us about it. When no one showed any interest, he went back in a huff to find it and bring it back to the village. He hasn't come home since."

Link started to sit up, only to have her push him down against the bedding again. "There's already a party looking for him. You're too ill to do more than what is already being done. Rest."

With a sickening jolt, Link realized his rush to get up had not been spurred by concern for the boy, as Saria had assumed. For that fleeting moment, the only thing he cared about was the mirror. The thought that he'd been that heartless, even if only for a second, troubled him, and he sank back down without argument.

Saria waited until she was certain he'd fallen asleep before she slipped out into the cool night air. She started to walk along a well beaten path towards the far end of the village. Dirt and pebbles remained silent beneath her footsteps, and with her black undershirt and simple green jumper, she was practically invisible. Her fairy partner had fallen asleep long ago in the safety of her pocket.

Ancient trees, gigantic compared to those any outsiders had ever seen, lined the path. Windows and doors had been carved into the thick trunks, and even though it was late, several of them were glowing with light from within. The night was silent, save the chirping of autumn crickets, the distant hooting of an owl, and the gentle trickling of a brook that eventually widened into a small pond. She walked beyond the pond, through a small opening in the underbrush and into a vast clearing, where one gigantic tree loomed over all else.

Saria gazed up at it in respectful awe as she approached. Once she was close enough, she gave a small curtsy. "Good evening, Great Deku Tree."

There was a chorus of groans and cracks, and a face seemed to slowly form within the ancient bark. "Welcome, child," it spoke, its low voice rumbling calmly throughout the clearing. "Thou hast come at a late hour. What has you troubled so, Saria?"

She looked up at him, no longer bothering to hide the uncertainty in her eyes. "Great Deku Tree, an outsider has come to us tonight, though he is no stranger to us. It is Link."

The tree smiled fondly. "Ah, the hero has been reborn. Then it is true, what we have heard of the outside world. But still, surely this is not why you have come?"

"No," Saria admitted with a sigh. "He is ill. There is a darkness behind it, and I fear it is the same kind of darkness I sensed from Mido when he spoke of the mirror. Link said he was searching for it."

The tree seemed to frown in thought. "This is certainly troubling news," he groaned softly. "I cannot say for certain what the outcome may be, but it may be best to allow Link to take the mirror from this forest. It is a thing of darkness, and though I worry what it may do to him, it is even more dangerous to my children. If there is any hope, it lies with the hero."

"I agree," Saria said softly. "I just pray Link knows what he's doing…"

* * *

All was quiet in Hyrule Castle. Zelda was sitting at an ornately carved desk, reading through a pile of parchments. Every now and then, she would pause to write her name on one in neat Hylian script.

Finally she came across a document that made her pause from her mechanical movements. Unlike most of the papers, it was not marked with an official seal, which meant it was a request, or complaint, from one of her people.

She read the letter carefully, frowning in concern as she finished. "Bulblins?" she murmured to herself.

Having been forgiven for their earlier misgivings on Link's request, Zelda had made an agreement with the Bulblin King. The tribe had been allowed to live in the Gerudo Desert, and had been given the freedom to come and go as they pleased so long as they did not cause trouble. Until now, they had rarely been seen. She hadn't thought much of it; the Bulblins were a proud race who respected strength, but they preferred solitude.

According to the letter, there had been a rapidly increasing number of Bulblin attacks on travelers over the last few days. This news concerned her.

She pulled out a piece of parchment and quickly wrote an official request to meet with the captain of the guard, before slipping it into and envelope and stamping it closed with a wax seal. The next time a maid came in to check on her, she would send it with them.

In the meantime she found she was feeling restless. She got up and walked to the far side of the study to look out the window and into the night. For some reason, she couldn't get the image of Link out of her head. The way he had looked the last time she'd seen him had worried her deeply, and since then she had received word from Ordon that he had gone missing, having only left word with one of the children that he had left to look for something. She suspected she knew what he was looking for, and that did not help ease her fears.

Either he would not find a way back to Midna, and would return to them as heartbroken as before, or he would find a way. But to what ends? How far would he go to see her again? Zelda could only hope that he would tread with caution and reason, though her doubts were impossible to ignore. Reason and desperation never went hand and hand, and there was little denying how desperate Link had seemed the last she'd laid eyes on him.

"Oh Nayru," she sighed in prayer. "Please, wherever he is, guide him with your wisdom. He needs it now, more than ever."


	6. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter CW: blood

Mido laughed to himself as he sat by his prize. Nothing could take this away from him. Let them come; he hungered to try out the power he felt coursing through him—it was simply a matter of waiting for someone to show up. Surely it was only a matter of time before someone would try.

A crashing through the brush nearby peeked his interest. Ah, sooner than expected. Good. The red-haired Kokiri got to his feet, grinning madly at the hope of a challenge. No one could beat him; he was invincible.

A frothing beast emerged from the underbrush, covered in thick, coarse fur. It stood the same height as the Kokiri boy—each dripping fang was easily as large as the his fingers. The shroud of night made it impossible to discern the color of the beast, save for strange markings that glowed like blood tinged in violet. Matching eyes bored into the cocky boy.

"Not even you can take it from me, monster!" Mido howled, fists clenched. He laughed again, even as the huge wolf leapt mercilessly at his throat.

* * *

It was too quiet.

Link wasn't sure why that was the first thing he noticed as the last of his dreams faded. He heard no leaves rustling, despite the gentle breeze cooling his sweat-soaked skin. He hadn't opened his eyes yet; he wasn't so sure that he could at first. He felt weak. How long had he been sleeping?

It was a struggle, but eventually he managed to open crusted eyelids. Shock jolted through him at the open expanse of grass that greeted his vision, and then a dull throbbing pain. It was too bright—too saturated. It hurt his eyes. Groaning, he rolled onto his back, having to squint against the equally bright blue of the sky.

_'No trees? But…how?'_

Maybe he had imagined it all. Maybe it had all been a hallucination brought on by fever. He certainly felt as if he were coming out of pretty serious bout of illness. It made sense.

Frowning against the pain, he cast glances around, trying to get his bearings. He was somewhere in the Western field, from the looks of things. Where was Epona?

He rolled over again, struggling to push himself up on his arms so that he could see further.

That was when he saw the blood.

It was crusted down his arms and under his fingernails. His first thought was that he'd been hurt; maybe he'd fallen off Epona and had hit his head? Sluggishly he reached up and felt around, expecting to find a lump or a scab, but he didn't find anything. He looked down at himself again, there was nothing to suggest he'd been wounded, though his tunic was equally stained.

Frowning faintly, he reached up, feeling under his nose. Dry, crusty copper flakes fell at his touch. _'Must have been a bloody nose.'_ There was an alarming amount of blood on his arms for something so trivial, but that seemed the only plausible explanation, and he was all too eager to accept it; His dreams had been disturbing at best, and the blood was a sore reminder of them.

He slowly pulled himself to his feet, still wincing against the bright sun, and cast around for a reed with which to call Epona. He doubted he could make it far in his condition on his own, but staying out in the open like this wasn't ideal, either. And then there was the ever present problem of where to look for the next mirror shard.

He recalled in his feverish state something about a boy having found a piece, but had that only been a dream? Could there really be one hidden away in the forest, somewhere? It was his only lead. His only other choice seemed to be to go to Telma and hope she'd overheard some bit of news, but he wondered if going into town was such a good idea; Zelda had likely caught wind of his disappearance, and likely suspected what he was doing by then. She might try to stop him.

The feelings of anger and paranoia that accompanied that thought startled him.

After a short search, he finally found the plant he needed, and plucked one of the horseshoe shaped blooms to bring to his lips; the shrill, yet melodic whistle produced seemed to echo over the endless expanses of the field, carried this way and that by the slight breeze. It took a few long minutes, but eventually he heard approaching hoof-beats, and soon Epona's large form came into view, galloping towards him.

"First thing's first, girl," Link murmured as he hauled himself into the saddle and turned her in the vague direction of the river. "I need a bath."


	7. Stormclouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter CW: Blood, implied death of an animal, alcohol consumption

"Your highness; urgent news from Kakariko."

Zelda thanked the guard softly, taking the parchment he held out to her and quickly reading the letter. The Gorons had reported that they could see movement in the desert from their mountaintop home-a swarm of figures gathering and organizing in the gloomy wastelands of the country's border.

She read the message twice, the gravity of the situation slow to sink in. It felt as though they had only just escaped from the darkness of war and now it seemed another was upon them...

"Soldier, please show this letter to the captain. Tell him that I want our forces ready for defensive actions as soon as possible."

"Right away, your Majesty," the man replied, saluting stiffly before taking the letter back and hurrying off.

As soon as he'd left, Zelda moved to her desk and quickly started to write. She knew of the resistance group led by Telma that had aided Link in his fight against Ganondorf. Hyrule's army was stronger than it had been before-better trained, and better manned-but she still feared it would not be enough.

She briefly explained the situation, and that she suspected the Bulblins were amassing to attack. While she couldn't begin to explain why the race had suddenly grown hostile towards them, she knew they couldn't take the threat lightly.

Not only that, but she prayed they would know of Link's whereabouts. Whatever personal mission he might have been on, she hoped he would consider coming to help. At the very least, she wanted him to be aware of the mounting danger, should he get caught in the thick of it.

Message written, Zelda neatly folded the parchment and stamped it closed with a wax seal, then left her chambers in search of someone to deliver it for her. She didn't dare wait for anyone to come to her.

* * *

It took hours to calm him down. Saria could barely understand what Mido was saying until then, her expression deeply worried as she cleaned the blood from his face.

"Mido, breath. You need to calm down. Tell me again what happened...take your time..."

"T-there was a wolf...I t-thought I could beat it," Mido stammered. Even now he didn't understand where that moment of dumb courage had come from. "I-it was HUGE, Saria! A-and when it came at me... s-something jumped in front of me...I...I think it was a monkey...t-the blood...it was everywhere...I-I thought for sure it'd come after me, n-next...but then...another one showed up-another w-wolf-it was so bright it h-hurt my eyes, and this one could  _ talk... _ " Saria frowned faintly at that, but didn't interrupt. "It...it t-told me to run...before they started fighting... I didn't see what happened after that..."

"It's okay," Saria soothed gently. "You're home now, and you're safe. Will you be okay for a while? I must let the Deku Tree know about this."

Mido nodded, sniffing, and she was relieved to see him making an effort to pull himself together.

Outside though, her worries rushed back over her. Link had disappeared in the night, and she feared what the timing meant. Had that horrible monster been the man she'd helped, earlier?

"Link?" she called softly, though her tone was addressing someone far more familiar than the stranger she'd helped mere hours ago. "I know you're there. Come out."

The golden wolf emerged from nearby, glowing with a sort of inner light. His tail wagged slightly to see her, though his bowed head hinted that he was feeling troubled.

"Thank you, for saving Mido," Saria told him, closing the distance to scratch behind his ears. "The mirror...is it still in the forest?"

"No," the wolf whispered back to her, though his voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. "The other was able to take it. He has left the forest. It would be best for him not to return."

"What's going to happen to him?" Saria asked, her heart aching.

"...I do not know," the lingering spirit of the former hero admitted softly. "But it is out of our hands, now."

* * *

"I don't like it one bit, Telma," Rusl sighed. "It's been over a month. I thought he'd be back by now."

The portly bar keep breathed a small sigh. "I know, hun. We're all worried. But maybe he just needs a little more time."

"I wish he'd given us some reason to believe that," the man grumbled, swirling his drink around his glass absently. "I keep feeling like I let him down, somehow. Maybe I wasn't paying close enough attention...or maybe I was and just kept ignoring the signs."

"Now, you stop that," Telma chided, hands on her hips. "This isn't your fault. That boy probably wouldn't have talked to us even if we had tried to force it outta' him. He knows where we are. He'll come to us when he's good and ready, and not a moment sooner. Until then, we just gotta be patient."

Rusl sighed. "You're right," he admitted. "Still, though... I hope he's alright, wherever he is."

"Don't we all." She smiled sadly at him, before turning to tend to some of her other patrons.

It was about then that the royal guard showed up. Telma frowned faintly, though for now she kept her mouth shut. The sight of that uniform still left a sour taste in her mouth, after some of her old regulars failed to step up to help her and Ilia during the last strife.

"Are you Telma?"

"That'd be me, sugar," she replied, though her tone lacked the friendly air it normally had. "Somethin' I can help you with?"

"I have a message from her Highness."

Telma took the parchment, her eyes lingering on the soldier for a moment before she looked down and popped open the sealed document. After quickly skimming it, she nodded a curt thanks to the man. "I will have to speak with my friends. Tell Princess Zelda that we'll send a reply soon as we can."

The man gave a quick salute before turning and leaving. Rusl's eyes were already on her as she turned and started towards him, his brow furrowed in silent question.

"Looks like we'll be holding a meeting," Telma sighed, setting the letter down in front of the old swordsman so he could take a look for himself.

_ Telma, _

_ I am afraid this letter doesn't carry the best of news. I have received word that an army seems to be gathering in the deserts to the West. Based on previous reports, I can only assume that the Bulblins who reside there are amassing an army, and if that is the case I fear we are their targets. _

_ I am making preparations for the Hylian Army to mount a defense, if it comes to it, but I fear it will not be enough. You and your group have already done so much for our country; I know how much you did to aide the Hero in his quest before. I do not feel right in asking this, and I would understand if you chose not to. However, I would greatly appreciate your help in this matter. _

_ This extends to Link, as well. If you have any means with which to contact him, please, forward my request to him. He is most familiar with the Bulblin's leader; perhaps he can help us find a more diplomatic solution. _

_ With highest regards, _

_ Zelda _

Rusl sighed heavily, pushing the letter back to Telma after reading it twice. "...when it rains, it pours."


	8. Playing With Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter CW: snake, fire, magical possession

"Damn this cursed rain," Link muttered to himself as he struggled to get a campfire going. Rain storms weren't unusual for late autumn, but it still complicated things. A constant low grade fever made it next to impossible for him to continue on in the chillier, damp air, and so he and Epona were forced to try and wait it out in a small cave near Kakariko.

The lack of progress grated on his nerves. He'd spent weeks searching the forest with no luck, and had given up on the only lead he'd had. Aside from aimlessly wandering around Hyrule, he had no idea what his next move should be.

"Guess we may as well make the most of this and get some rest, huh, girl?" he sighed, digging through her saddlebags for a blanket. Maybe the stubborn remains of his mysterious illness would finally leave him with some sleep. It was certainly high time for  _ something  _ to go right, anyway.

Unfortunately, a strange sense of paranoia kept him awake, just as it had every time he'd tried to rest since he'd dreamt of the forest and the strange, green-haired girl. Every few minutes he would open his eyes and glance at the mouth of the cave, half expecting to see someone standing there, staring in at him. While there was really no reason for him to fear his friends finding him, the possibility left him feeling anxious. Sleep did come eventually, but it never stayed long, and by the time the rain had let up and dawn began to break, he didn't feel any more rested than before.

Irritable with the long night, he stamped out the remains of the fire, stowed his blanket, and led Epona back out into the soggy fields to continue the seemingly fruitless search.

"HEY YOU! KID! HOLD UP!"

The blond flinched so badly that Epona startled as well. Link whipped around, his heart pounding, and watched wide-eyed as a shorter man ran towards him, unkempt shirt bulging over his rounded gut and his unshaven face contorted in a look of great physical effort.

He finally stopped a few feet away from the startled young man, bending over and bracing himself on his knees as he huffed from the sprint. "Y-you-gotta come-"

"...Barnes?" Link asked, blinking. He edged towards Epona in unease at having been found, but was too shocked to see the normally cowardly and abhorrent man looking so desperate to flee just yet.

The bomb maker looked up suddenly, eyes frantic behind his glasses. "You gotta!" he sputtered urgently between heavy breaths. "Renado's brat kid has gone nuts, I tell ya! She's absolutely crazy!"

Link startled somewhat, before looking up at the horizon in the direction of the small village of Kakariko. Smoke he hadn't noticed before was rising over the cliffs between them and the settlement.

Only moments later, there was a chorus of explosions that made the ground beneath their feet shudder. Barnes spun back towards the village, his eyes wide. "MY SHOP!" he wailed, flailing his arms and falling to his knees dramatically.

Link barely heard him; he was already pulling himself into the saddle and spurring Epona into a frantic gallop towards the village, his heart racing. It had to be a mirror shard-it just had to be. Finally, he was one step closer!

They were met with rolling smoke and flames when they rounded the corner into the village. Gorons and Hylians alike were racing back and forth with buckets of water, trying to get the fires under control. If it hadn't rained the previous night, it probably would have been much worse, but the situation still looked dire. Link yanked Epona to a halt, his head whipping back and forth in search of someone specific. Before long, he spotted Renado on the ground, struggling to get up, and jumped off his mount to rush to the man. Surely Renado would know where his daughter had gone-or at the very least, would know where the mirror was.

"Link-your timing is impeccable as always," the dark-haired shaman murmured with relief as he saw the boy approaching.

"Renado, where is she?" Link demanded, crouching down to grip the man's shoulders. Renado hesitated, staring at Link's face in sudden realization and dread. There was something in Link's desperate eyes that was all too familiar; he'd watched the same change come over his daughter over the last few days, and to see the same now in this boy...

Link shook him, his expression hardening when the man took too long to answer. "Where?!"

"I don't know where she is."

"The mirror, then? Where is the mirror?!" Link demanded. Didn't he understand how important this was?

"Mirror?" Renado repeated, his voice faint with confusion. What did a mirror have to do with this...?

His gaze drifted away from Link to settle on a figure standing in the distance, staring them down. "Luda..."

Link frowned, glancing over his shoulder to follow Renado's eyes, and stiffened when he saw the girl, her delicate features sharply contrasted with light cast by the flames. The pair of them were instantly focused solely on one another, as Link slowly got to his feet. Suddenly afraid for the safety of his daughter, Renado scrambled up as well, reaching for Link's arm.

"Where is it?" Link called, ignoring the older man.

"You can't have it. It's mine."

"Link, what is going on?" Renado asked in a hushed, horrified voice. Link ignored him, instead taking a threatening step towards the girl.

"I SAID IT'S MINE!" Luda screeched, arching her back. Windows from nearby buildings shattered, smoke and flames billowing out to swirl around her, whipping at her short, dark hair and leather dress, until she was no longer visible.

Those fighting the flames scattered, horrified at what was happening. Renado gaped at the sight, his long, loosely braided hair blown back by the air currents the heat was creating. Link didn't flinch.

The swirling mass of air sped up and tightened around her, before exploding in a wave of heat and light. The creature left in its wake left no trace of the girl from before. Instead, a long, snake like reptilian body arched away from them, fangs bared like a cobra ready to strike. Gleaming red eyes bore down at Link with malice and violence, and its entire body glowed with an inner heat.

Suddenly both were moving, the monster lunging forward as Link drew his sword and darted to the side, his brow furrowed in concentration. The creature's first strike missed him by mere inches, the path it had taken scorched black. Link leapt away, icy eyes searching for a weak point even as he ran to avoid another blow. With the creature's next violent pass, he swung at it's body, only to feel the blade bounce harmlessly off. No good...

He barely managed to dodge the next fast strike, and had to keep moving, trying to avoid the creature's attempt to surround him with its broiling hot body. Flames billowed from the side of the creature's open mouth as it hissed at him, spilling out from the insides like a stove filled with too much wood. Another pass, again, far too close. Link turned as he dodged, attempting another strike. It did nothing.

There had to be a weak point... if he could just find it..!

Renado cried out as the creature struck again, this time finding its mark. Link grunted, the inertia from the blow throwing him back hard into the dirt. But when he opened his eyes, he caught a glimpse of a solid black spot on the creature's back. The spectators could only look on in bewilderment as he stood with a dark smile on his face, absently brushing off his singed tunic.

The creature bellowed, flames shooting out and scorching the ground where Link had been standing moments before. The Hylian darted around it, gritting his teeth in concentration before leaping at the mark, throwing his weight into the strike.

A clean hit; the creature arched its back as it threw its head up, letting out a painfully loud, inhuman shriek. It whipped around as soon as it was able, striking a building with its tail in the meantime and throwing an explosion of burning debris everywhere. Link met its enraged gaze with a smirk, before he jumped away to avoid another strike. The spectators had to scatter again as the pair made their way through town, the beast giving chase, Link dodging and running, trying to find another chance to attack.

It lunged again, hitting the ground so hard its fangs lodged themselves into the gritty dirt. In two bounding strides, Link had stepped onto a nearby crate, before launching himself off, bringing his sword tip straight down and landing with all his weight on the exposed mark.

The creature's thrashing threw him and sent him tumbling. It twisted and curled in what appeared to be death throws, screeching all the while. Link got to his feet, backing away a few steps to avoid getting hit by the squirming monster and watched as its inner flames seemed to rage out of control, engulfing its entire body with an orange and red inferno.

And then, just like that, the flames extinguished, the shock wave of the silent explosion wiping out the remaining flames in the village as well. The monster went still, nothing but a smoking black husk, before imploding into hundreds of dark particles, leaving an unconscious Luda in their wake.

The black shards swarmed over to Link, forming the mirror briefly before him. With a satisfied smirk, he reached out and touched its cool surface, unsurprised when it proceeded to shatter, the pieces shooting into his chest but leaving no mark behind.

Renado rushed past him toward his daughter's body, and sighed with heavy relief when she stirred in his arms. "F...father?" the girl murmured, confused and disoriented.

"You're alright...rest now," Renado urged. She was out again in moments, energy completely spent. Grateful, he looked up at the Ordonian hero, but his smile faded in shock; As Link's eyes opened in the aftermath of his joining with the mirror shard, his once icy blue eyes were now an alarming shade of orange.

"L...Link?" the old shaman gasped, carefully cradling Luda in his arms as he rose to his feet. "Are...are you feeling well?"

"Better than I have in quite some time, Renado," Link replied cryptically, the disturbing smirk not leaving his face. "I have your daughter to thank for that. Give her my regards when she wakes up again, will you?" Renado watched in stunned silence as the boy simply turned and walked away, not acknowledging any of the others watching the exchange, or even showing the tiniest hint of concern for the injured or the damaged town.

Something was terribly wrong.


	9. Resistance

"Hmph. Seems like a fool's errand to me. I mean, what're we supposed to do that the army can't?" Ashei asked moodily, her shadowy eyes narrowed with annoyance as she sat in one of the old wooden chairs in the back room of Telma's bar. Three others sat around the table with her, each appearing just as contemplative as the last as they looked over Zelda's neatly scrawled request.

"I can't help but agree," old Auru sighed. "We seem to work better behind the scenes. I'm not so sure what the princess thinks we can accomplish by joining her army."

"Maybe she has something else in mind," Shad interjected, reaching absently to push up his glasses.

"Like what? Reading the Bulblins a bedtime story?"

"Ashei, enough," Rusl chided. "This is pretty serious. The Princess wouldn't have asked us to consider, otherwise."

"What of Link?" Shad asked, peering at the swordsman curiously. "Shouldn't he be here to discuss this as well?"

"We don't know where he is, sugar," Telma answered for him as she entered the small area, bending over the table to set glasses down for everyone.

"Right. No one has seen him in over a month," Rusl added regretfully.

Ashei turned an astonished look to him. "A month? What in Eldin's name has he been doin'?"

"I don't know. He hasn't been the same since we saw him during our assault on the castle. My son saw him slipping out in the middle of the night. No one has seen him, since. I do think we should send word of this to him, but I don't even know where we should begin to look for him-or if he even wants to be found."

The entire group was quiet for a moment, each feeling a pang of concern, but not sure how to proceed.

Telma glanced up when she heard the door open, and jumped to her feet in surprise. The tall, dark skinned man that entered was familiar to them all, but he rarely ventured into the city.

"Renado!" Telma hurried over to him, reaching to put a concerned hand on his arm, her eyes worried. "This is a surprise, honey...what's happened? Is everything alright?"

The rest of the group stood and came closer, alerted by the Shaman's troubled expression. "I don't know. There was an...incident, in Kakariko. It's all so very strange."

"Well, sit and tell us what happened," Telma fussed, guiding him to a chair and leaving him for a moment to fetch a glass and some water.

"My daughter, Luda; she tells me she found what appeared to be an old, broken mirror, mostly buried in sand off the trail leading up Death Mountain. She claims not to remember much after that, but I watched her succumb first to a fever, then to some sort of madness over the last few days. Yesterday morning, she was completely beyond reach. She took a torch and started setting fire to the buildings all through Kakariko. By the time we realized what was happening, it was nearly too late." His expression was grim, and he wasn't looking at any of them directly as he recalled those shocking events. "Barnes must've attempted to flee-by some miracle, he bumped into Link and alerted him to what was going on."

The group's eyes widened slightly, especially Rusl. So he was alive, and still in Hyrule. "Was he alright?" he asked anxiously, unable to help interrupting. "He left Ordon over a month ago with barely a word to anyone."

Renado looked up at Rusl, hesitant. "...I don't know how to answer that," he admitted gravely. "The same madness I'd seen in my daughter's eyes...it was in Link's, as well."

The others exchanged startled glances, stunned by the news.

"And...that is not even the worst of it," Renado continued quietly. "My daughter transformed into some sort of monstrous creature before all of us. Link faced her in battle and defeated her, and thankfully no long term harm seems to have come to her from it, but... the mirror she claims to have found...I think I saw it draw from her after her defeat, only to absorb into Link."

Shad paled a few shades, his eyes going wide. This all sounded so very familiar.

"His eyes...when he looked at me before he left...they'd changed," Renado added. "And what is worse, he seemed callous. Uncaring. There was a darkness radiating from him that I can scarcely believe."

"The mirror...was it dark in color? With strange engravings?" Shad pressed anxiously. The Shaman nodded, focusing on him.

"Shad? Do you know something?" Auru asked, his expression grim.

"Yes...at least, I believe so," the redhead replied, nervously adjusting his glasses. "There are texts that describe a mirror like this. They theorize that the mirror is actually a portal to another world, or dimension, if you will... It was once used to banish creatures of evil from our world. At some point in history however, it was destroyed, possibly to prevent any of the darkness from returning here, or because of the questionable morality of disposing evil creatures onto some other place-"

"Get to the point, yeah?" Ashei huffed.

"Oh...well, yes. The mirror had a dangerous sort of power about it, theoretically, and wasn't supposed to come in contact with anyone aside from the sages specifically chosen to watch over it. If the mirror is real, and pieces of it are being unearthed around Hyrule...well..."

"The folks finding 'em are in a great deal of trouble," Telma finished for him, her expression dark.

"But then...Link..." Rusl murmured, his voice heavy with worry.

"We need to find him," Auru spoke up. "Sounds like Hyrule's got bigger problems than a bunch of angry Bulblins, and Link might already be aware of that."

"I don't think you understand," Renado interjected sorrowfully. "The Link I saw yesterday is not the same noble, courageous boy we've all come to know. Even before he took the mirror from my daughter, he was acting strangely-completely consumed with a need to find that mirror, and showing no concern for the well being of the village or anyone within it. And when he left, it was even more so. He has changed, Rusl," the shaman turned troubled eyes to the one among their group closest to the young hero, "and not for the better. He must be stopped, somehow."

"I don't know about the rest of you," Ashei added, "but I have a sneaking suspicion that all these Bulblin issues may have somethin' to do with this, too. Seems a little too weird to be coincidence. Maybe we should accept, after all, yeah?"

"For Link's sake," Auru added in grim agreement.

Telma looked over the group, her expression tense with the dire conclusions they had all reached. When no one protested, she gave a stiff nod. "Sounds like we'll be paying the Princess a visit, then." She patted Renado's arm. "You should come too, honey. She's gonna want to hear about what you saw yesterday."

"Of course," Renado agreed with a slight bow of his head.

* * *

"You're certain of this?" Zelda asked, fighting to keep her voice calm and neutral. She had patiently listened to the Shaman of Kakariko recount the previous day's events, a little of the color draining from her cheeks with every word.

"Yes, your Majesty," Renado replied, his voice soft. "He was not himself."

The Princess rose a hand to her mouth, her eyes troubled as she turned to pace. She knew from her brief connection with Midna what the mirror shards could do to those that dwelled in the world of light. While Link may have been able to resist that darkness better than most because of the power of the gods that he wielded, it would only be a matter of time before it overwhelmed him, just as it had Renado's daughter.

The more pieces he gathered, the faster it would overtake him, and she shuddered to think what might result if he were to collect the entire mirror within himself.

Finally she looked up to the group, her eyes still anxious and troubled. "I believe you may be right, Ashei. This sudden change in the Bulblins behavior may very well be an effect of one of these mirror shards. If they found one, it could be corrupting them, just as it did young Luda, and as it is doing to Link. If that is the case, we must get to that shard before Link does. It could be devastating if he were to obtain that piece, as well."

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Rusl asked desperately.

"I honestly do not know," Zelda admitted gravely. "There are things we can try, but I will have to see him for myself before I can know for certain." There was a knot of dread in her stomach even as she admitted this. With their worlds separated, and with Link being a light dweller with the power of the Twilight wreaking havoc inside of him, she honestly did not know what to do.

Still, they had to try.

"Highness!" A guard cried as he rushed into the chamber, his eyes frantic. "The Bulblins! They've broken through the pass; they're coming this way!"

She tensed. "Inform the captain if he doesn't already know; move our forces out to meet them," she ordered quickly, before turning desperate eyes to the group before her.

"Just tell us what to do, honey," Telma told her sympathetically; she could see the storm in Zelda's eyes. Things were falling apart far too quickly for any of them to keep up.

"We need to be out there with them. If my suspicions are right, the pieces Link has already gathered will guide him towards the rest-he will likely be there. We have to try to keep him from it. For his sake, and for the country itself."

She could only hope that stopping him was even possible.


	10. The Beast Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter CW: general violence, blood, mild gore

Link drew Epona to a halt on the edge of the field, looking out with a narrowed gaze at the scene that lay before him. A vast group of Bulblin were moving steadily towards Castle Town, and among them he could see the towering figure of the Bulblin King. He was larger even than before, and the beast he rode was monstrous. Even from the distance, he could make out its enormous tusks. It would be difficult to get in close.

Movement from Castle Town caught his eyes, and he peered over to see a row of soldiers rushing across the bridge to line up on the field. So the Princess knew of this development and was responding in kind. It made no difference. Maybe they'd prove useful; they could handle the small fries, while he went after the King. He needed that mirror, and would stop at nothing to get it.

For now he sat back, watching and waiting, even as the first delicate snowflakes of winter began to drift down from the heavens. He barely felt the cold nip in the air. He was so close to his goal he could taste it...just a little while longer, and the prize would be his.

The faces of the Resistance were all grim as they came out with the Princess. Zelda sat mounted on a large white gelding, her eyes immediately scanning the horizon for any sign of Link. "...There," she murmured softly, a stone sinking in her heart that her theory had proven right. She could see him in the distance on his mare, merely sitting there and watching for now. A sight that might have once brought her comfort only now brought her dread. If only they could get through to him...if only they had more time! With the impending battle looming over them though, she feared they would not even have a fair chance.

"Alright group," Auru turned to the others, his expression grim. "Rusl. You will go to Link. You're the closest to him of all of us. Maybe he'll listen to you. The rest of us will cover you as best we can. Worse comes to worse, just try to distract him while the soldiers take down the beast." Rusl gave a slight nod, his eyes determined, although his chest was tight with dread and worry. He had known Link for so long and cared for him like he was his own son; the thought of having to fight him broke his heart.

Zelda urged her mount forward to address the sea of soldiers. "If you can, focus on the King," she instructed. "If he can be brought down, this will likely end. Do not touch anything that should appear at his defeat!"

It was then that a single arrow flew from the Bulblin's end of the field. The soldier it had aimed for rose his shield and blocked it, but with the first shot fired, the Hylians spilled forward in a charge. The battle had begun.

Link smirked slightly from his vantage point as the sound of battle cries and clashing metal reached him. He dug his heels into Epona's flank, bringing her to a full on gallop as he reached to unsheathe his sword. His eyes were locked on the massive King. Other mounted Bulblins peeled off and rushed towards him, taking aim with arrows and clubs. Link's sword cut them down with ease, even as he urged Epona to go faster.

Rusl rushed forward when he saw Link's charge, determined to get to him before he could reach his target. "Link!" he shouted over the din, as the others met the attacks of the surrounding enemies. The green-clothed boy made no sign of hearing him as Epona thundered past, nimbly weaving through some Bulblins and trampling others. Arrows whizzed past horse and rider, most missing their mark, while a few others bounced harmlessly off the shield on his back. Zelda let out a cry of warning moments before the mare shoved her way through a group of Hylians, Link not even giving them a second glance. He'd come close enough for her to see his eyes; they were orange, like the Twili. The magic had a hold of him, and she knew now with sinking dread that he would not stop.

Rusl grit his teeth in frustration. He would never catch them on foot.

A boar was rushing towards him. Thinking quickly, he braced himself and grabbed hold of the saddle as it passed. With a grunt, he yanked himself up, knocking the lone Bulblin rider off with a strong punch before settling on the creature's back. Digging his heels into the beast, he urged it forward after Link and his chestnut mare.

Beyond them, the Bulblin King loomed, his already large form mutated and grotesque, dripping with some sort of gray slime. It turned to face the blond haired boy, attention drawn by the shards that Link possessed, but his large form made him slow. Link's blade flashed as he passed, leaving a deep, long gash in the monster that oozed black with blood.

The beast King Bulblin rode squealed in rage, throwing its head as it gave chase to the Ordonian hero, saliva dripping from its open mouth. Epona turned wide to meet the beast head-on. Link's orange eyes peered up at the monster, his lips quirked in a smirk as he urged the mare to go even faster. They barely avoided the mutated boar's tusks at the second round, but in return Link's sword scored another deep wound.

But before he had the chance to turn Epona again, a heavy blow to the side sent horse and rider both tumbling.

Rusl regretted having to resort to such measures, and had managed to turn the boar he'd been riding to avoid skewering the mare, at least. Luckily Epona seemed fine and quickly got to her feet, snorting her displeasure. Link was a little slower to pick himself up, but seemed unhurt as well. When he looked up at Rusl though, who had just jumped off his own mount to face him, his eyes were dark and enraged at the interruption.

"Link, listen to me," Rusl cried over the chaos of battle. "You have to stop! This isn't you!"

"I don't have time for this," the blond growled in response. The snow was falling thicker now, white flakes dancing through the air and mottling their clothes.

"Link, please!" Rusl pressed desperately, taking a step closer. "You are missed back in Ordon. More than you'll ever know. Colin, Ilia, Bo, Fado-we're all worried and we all miss you. Please, just come home with me. We want to help you!"

Glowering, the boy bent to pick up his sword, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he straightened. "Then stay out of my way. I've got to do this. You can't stop me, and you'll be sorry if you try."

"Please...there must be a part of you still in there, somewhere," Rusl called mournfully. "Let us help."

For a moment he thought he saw a glimpse behind those orange eyes; a soft sadness. That same lost look he'd seen countless times after Link had returned.

But then it was gone. Link held his sword up threateningly, his eyes narrowed and focused, daring Rusl to challenge him further.

Rusl felt his heart ache in protest even as he drew his own sword. Ashei, Auru and Telma had all caught up to them by now, and were taking turns with the Bulblin King, keeping the monster occupied and away from the two swordsman that were now staring each other down.

"I don't want to hurt you," Rusl yelled to Link, his voice pained. "Please, Link. Let it go. You don't need that mirror."

"You have no idea what I do or don't need," the blonde growled in return. "None of you. You don't know a thing about me!"

He lunged suddenly, crying out in effort as he swung his blade down at Rusl's shoulder. The old man quickly blocked, though the sheer power behind Link's strike caught him by surprise, forcing him to take a step back to steady himself. Immediately Link pulled back, twisting and slashing again. There was another clash as Rusl blocked yet again.

The older man didn't want to attack; he didn't want to hurt this boy. He  _ couldn't _ hurt him...

But Link was giving him little choice; his attacks came one after another, clearly sharing no such reservations. With each strike he seemed more determined, more crazed; every moment he was wasting here, dealing with this nuisance, was another moment that he wasn't going after the mirror he could sense only yards away.

It was this frantic madness that gave Rusl the break he so desperately needed. Finally an opening presented itself, and with it the older man struck, knocking away Link's sword with one solid attack. Surprised, Link hesitated, finding himself staring down Rusl's blade.

"You're unarmed. Stand down, Link."

Rusl felt his blood chill as the boy's orange eyes narrowed, a small, cruel smirk tugging at his lips.

"Unarmed? Hardly."

He turned suddenly, lunging for the Bulblin King, who had drawn close again in his own match. Rusl reached for the boy uselessly, crying out, not sure what Link was doing but fearing for the worst. All anyone could do was stare in utter shock when Link leapt up at the distracted beast, transforming mid-jump into a large, dark gray wolf. Sharp teeth chomped down hard on the slimy monster's arm, and the sheer weight and inertia of the attack dislodged the Bulblin from his saddle, sending both of them crashing to the ground.

Link recovered faster than King Bulblin, up on all four dark paws and leaping again with a gravely snarl for another strike even before his target was on his feet.

"Stop him!" Rusl cried to his stunned companions, even as he sprinted forward to try and do so, himself.

The creature gave a pained roar as the wolf latched on somewhere near its throat, teeth gnashing and paws flailing. Blood and slime splashed violently across the grass at their feet.

Bulblin managed to throw the wolf away, but stumbled noticeably, its strength waning from the long battle. Despite tumbling hard across the ground, the wolf was immediately up again, it's own dark fur stained in filth, and rushed in for another attack. Another leap for the throat, another spray of blood. Bulblin let out a choked cry, before toppling over, unmoving, the wolf standing over him with his jaws still clenched and intense orange eyes burning with blood lust.

"No!" Rusl cried in dismay. For a fragile moment, nothing happened, but then a blackness drew out of the Bulblin's body. As it drained from him, the great goblin seemed to transform back into his original form, somehow unharmed from the ordeal. The wolf finally released his prey and backed up a few steps, tilting his head back and closing his eyes in satisfaction as the black fragments rushed over to swirl around him, the cloud growing so thick it mostly hid him from view.

Zelda gasped in horror, watching from a distance. The Bulblins stopped fighting, looking around confused as their restored leader slowly picked himself up with a grunt, his piggish face scrunched up slightly with confusion. What were he and his people doing here?

The blackness around the wolf that had been Link seemed to grow, and the members of the resistance backed away in fear. Even Link felt a jolt of anxiety, not understanding what was happening before his mind went blank with the pain of further transformation. His ragged cry could be heard echoing across the field in the sudden silence. The soldiers could only watch in horror as the shadowy figure in the swirling black current grew even larger, dwarfing even the chestnut mare that was now shying away in fear. Courser, inky black fur sprouted over the dark gray from before, tinged with shocking purple and blue markings. His fangs grew bigger and sharper, matching dark claws that tore into the ground below with every convulsion.

Zelda pressed a hand to her mouth in horror. This was completely different from the wolf-like form he'd taken before. This time, he was much larger, and much more sinister looking. Shadows seemed to radiate from the entire length of his body like steam, twisting and curling against the gray light of day. The area surrounding him seemed to be drenched in twilight, as if Link were now some sort of anomaly, somehow existing in both worlds at once.

The mirror was whole again. She could almost see it through his dark, unrecognizable eyes.

The beast threw its head back with a long, low howl that seemed to distort the very air around them, then brought its head back down, hungrily taking in the armies before it.

"Faron, help us," Auru gasped.

The resistance had little choice but to retreat as the giant beast lunged forward, jaws snapping at them. They didn't know what else to do. Their friend was in there, somewhere-they couldn't bring themselves to just fight it.

The soldiers had no such reservations, but there seemed little they could do as well; the spears they threw couldn't pierce the beast's thick fur, and none dared get close enough to use a sword.

Not even the Bulblins, who reacted mostly for self defense against the creature at this point, seemed able to do anything to it.

Renado watched in horrified silence from his place near the princess. "What can we do?"

Zelda's expression was set and stiff. There was only one chance now. She only hoped it would work.

Determined, she spurred her gelding onward, heading straight for the raging beast, even as it tore into a Bulblin that was unfortunate enough to come too close.

Confused at their Princesses' actions, the soldiers hesitated in their scramble to keep their distance, as did the members of the resistance.

"Distract him!" Zelda cried to Rusl and the others. "Buy me a few minutes!"

They nodded uneasily, before rushing forward. Auru set up his canon as Ashei circled around behind, yelling obscenities at the wolf-like monster. As he turned to lunge at her, a blast from the canon made him stumble somewhat, a violent snarl ripping from his throat. The ground shook as he picked himself up, before charging at Auru, lips curled in a terrifying snarl. The man was left with little choice but to abandon his canon as one of the beast's giant black paws swiped at him. The weapon was sent flying and tumbling across the field in several pieces, well out of reach and probably far beyond repair.

Feeling a need to help despite the confusion and chaos around him, King Bulblin gave a loud commanding grunt, before leading the charge towards the monster. Mounted Bulblins began to flank the wolf from either side, shooting fire arrows and shouting at the creature. The projectiles bounced harmlessly off for the most part, but the sting of flames was still annoying, and kept the monster focused on trying to retaliate on the goblins as the resistance tried to regroup.

Meanwhile, Zelda jumped from her mount, and clasped her hands together in front of her. Her hair and dress fluttered in the wind as she called out. "Spirits of the light! Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our world...in our hour of need, please, come to our aide!"

Bulblins and Hylians alike scattered in alarm as light suddenly flooded the expanse of the field. The beast turned his massive head towards the source, only to draw away, howling in pain at its brightness. He stumbled back, as if being pushed by some unseen force.

Zelda spread her arms out, directing the power of the light spirits against him. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and her delicate jaw was set, though unshed tears shimmered in the corners of her eyes.

The light enveloped him, snaking around his massive legs, holding him in place as it completely surrounded and overwhelmed him. The beast arched away in vain, an almost human sounding scream tearing from him as they light grew in intensity, burning at his entire body, battling the shadows that had consumed him.

Even the dwellers of light, all save for Zelda, had been forced to shield their eyes against the sheer brightness of it.

And then, when Rusl didn't think he could bear to listen to the screams any longer, a warm blast of air rushed past them, and the light finally seemed to fade. Silence fell across the field, and there was a moment of absolute stillness save for the snowflakes that continued to float down from the heavens.

When all peered at where the beast had stood, all that remained was a still, human form, collapsed and unmoving on the ground.


	11. Desperate Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content CW: difficulty breathing

Zant's _ rapid teleporting was too much for Link to keep up with. Midna watched from Link's shadow, her heart in her throat as he struggled to keep track of where the usurper would next appear. Up until now he'd easily bested the greedy Twili but now, armed with twin blades and blinking in and out before Link could even spot him, the Ordonian Hero was struggling just to defend himself from the manic attacks. _

_ Finally Link got in a hit, then two, but his luck ran out at that point. Zant appeared behind and to the left, striking just as Link turned at the sound of his appearance. The dark blade bit into the Hylian's shoulder, the dark magic multiplying the pain of the fresh wound. _

_ Midna's heart seized at Link's cry of pain. _

The violent flinch of her body woke her from her doze, and she straightened in her seat, her heart pounding at the adrenaline still coursing through her.

The sound of his cry had sent ice spilling through her veins. Wide amber eyes turned up, taking in her surroundings in a frantic effort to calm herself. It had only been a dream-a glimpse of a past far behind her. Nothing more.

To her surprise however, she slowly realized that the other Twili seated around the table in the great hall had fallen silent from their boring official talks, their startled and confused glances around the room hinting to her that the sound may not have existed merely in her head.

"What was that? That scream?" one of the council voiced, though it didn't seem he expected anyone to know. Still, it confirmed her theory of what had happened while she'd been dozing.

It didn't make any sense, though. Their worlds were separated, so there was really no way that the scream she had heard could have been his.

At least, that was what she kept trying to tell herself in reassurance. For some reason though, that bit of logic did little to ease the dread growing in her chest.

"Vallen," she called, getting to her feet. One of the seated Twili also stood, her form distinctly feminine like Midna's, with cropped red hair and the look of a warrior about her eyes. "Please come with me. I'd like to see just what all of that was about."

* * *

_ Her weight was heavy on his back. Weak, strained gasps echoed in his ears. He had to get her to help. _

_ People screamed as he rushed through town, but he ignored them, barely conscious of the fact that he could be seen when he'd always been hidden, before. All that mattered now was getting Midna to Zelda. _

_ Following the advice of Telma's white, long haired cat, he plunged into the secret passageway to the castle, his lungs pulling harsh, ragged breaths as he raced against time. Her painful sounding breaths tore at his heart, but at the same time he desperately feared she would go silent before he could reach the tower. _

_ Finally they were there, but the room appeared empty. Link's heart sank, his head turning as he felt Midna finally slip from his back. He nosed her bleached, pale form anxiously, a low whine sounding from his throat, begging mentally for her to hang on. _

_ A delicate, gloved hand touched the imp's face. He looked up, slightly startled, and found Zelda was suddenly there, kneeling before them, her soft blue eyes watching Midna with deep concern. _

_ "Please...please tell me..." Midna gasped, weakly reaching a hand towards Zelda. The princess caught it in her own, her gloved fingers curling gently around the imp's, holding the weight of her arm for her. "How do we break...the curse on this one? He is the one...the one you need to save your world... _

_ "That is why...Princess...Please. You must help Link..." _

A gasp he could not control filled his lungs with air, bringing with it a searing, burning pain. It felt as though he'd swallowed a mouthful of glass, and every intake of breath sliced his throat and lungs further.

Was this what she had felt, that night?

A hand cupped his cheek. He flinched, even that small touch bringing needles of pain, like cloth brushing against a terrible sunburn. A voice, soft and insistent, called out to him, though it sounded muffled and far away. Still, he fought to open his eyes, even as he drew in another agonizing breath of air. Zelda's familiar face swam into focus after three or four sluggish blinks, though the vision was still blurred heavily at the edges, and the brightness of the gray sky sent a throbbing ache deep into his skull.

"P...Prince..."

"Shhh," she shushed him, a finger pressing to his lips. "Save your strength."

Renado was on his other side, looking Link over with growing dread. He had never seen anything like it. The boy's skin had gone so white it almost seemed tinged with blue, and his eyes...it still looked as though they were orange, but his pupils were so large behind heavy eyelids it was difficult to tell.

But by far the greatest concern was the sound of Link's ragged breathing. His entire body was tensing with the effort it took just to keep drawing in air, and Renado feared that each strained gasp would be the last.

For all of his experience healing, he found he didn't know what to do.

Zelda watched the shaman, her hopes diminishing with each passing moment. She knew what she had done for Midna would not work, this time; passing her light onto Midna had saved her from the damage of being exposed to Lanayru's light, and had granted her immunity to this world. The shadow and light within her was balanced at that point, allowing her to exist in either world with no consequence.

Link's case was completely different; he already had light within him, but the shadow magic was beating it back, spilling through the mirror that was now complete inside of him like water through a broken dam, and every inch it gained made him more susceptible to the light of this world. Unlike Midna, he had no experience with magic to draw from; he couldn't protect himself by turning into a shadow, and therefor he was completely helpless, his body succumbing to the light of his own world as if it were a deadly poison.

She had feared this would happen. Using the power of the light spirits to weaken and subdue him had been a last resort; it had robbed them of the time they would have had otherwise to try and find some kind of solution.

"Z...zelda...please..." The rasping plea brought her from her dismal thoughts, and she looked down at him with sympathy, her blonde hair spilling over her shoulders. He was looking at her through half-lidded eyes, each breath as painful as the last.

"The...the mirror...I h-ha...have to..."

She squeezed his hand, her eyes welling with tears despite her best efforts to keep them at bay. Around them, the resistance looked on in helpless worry, not understanding what, exactly, was happening to their friend, but recognizing how bad the situation looked.

"Please," Link whispered, straining to get the words out. "...please, I need...to see her...please.

"Help me."

Her hands gave a slight tremble as she tore her gaze away from him and looked out over the battle-torn field, blinking snowflakes from her lashes. Would he even make it?

"We need to get him to the desert," she announced, fighting to keep her voice steady against the ache of emotion in her chest.

Renado gaped up at her. "Princess, I..." he hesitated, not even wanting to voice his own doubts that Link would survive that long. "I don't think-"

"That is our only hope of saving him," she interrupted softly. "I am sorry," she added, looking at all of them as she got to her feet. "I know none of you truly know what is happening here. I will explain it, but not now. There is no time. We must get him to the desert. Quickly."

Not daring to waste a second more than necessary, they hurried to move. Rusl and Auru quickly built a gurney out of a couple of poles and stretched cloth so they could move Link as painlessly as possible. Moving him to it, though... both men winced in sympathy as they crouched on either end of Link. The boy's eyes had closed against the light, but he was still clinging to life, his ragged breathing sign enough of that.

"Hang on, Link," Rusl murmured, not even sure if his friend heard him. Auru, positioned at Link's feet, gave a brief nod as Rusl looked to him, and, after counting to three, they both lifted and moved the boy the few inches over to the makeshift stretcher. Aside from a weak groan, Link didn't react, and Rusl wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

The procession to the desert was long, grim and silent. Renado walked alongside the stretcher, keeping an eye on Link's condition as Rusl and Auru stoically carried him along. While he doubted there was anything he could actually do if something changed, it brought the others a little comfort.

Zelda led them on, her jaw tight, trying to ignore the sound of Link's hesitant, pained breaths. Though the snow did not follow them into the warmer, dryer desert climate, the cloud cover remained for a ways, shielding the suffering hero from the harsh sun for a while longer. Behind them the Bulblin's followed, escorting them through the harsh desert as if in silent apology over their invasion.

Finally they came to a halt in the mirror chamber as the sky was fading into the purple hue of dusk. "Set him down here," Zelda instructed softly, gesturing to a place on the sandstone floor in front of an empty, round brass frame. Aura and Rusl gently lowered the stretcher, trying to cause Link as little pain as possible at the movement as they let him down onto the ground.

Zelda knelt beside him, her expression rigid. She had to stay strong. Actually using the mirror would likely tip him over the edge into oblivion, but after everything that happened, she simply didn't have the heart to deny him this request. "Link," she called, gently touching his pale brow. His eyelids trembled slightly before opening, and he looked up at her, finding it slightly easier to focus on her in the twilight. "We made it. We are in the chamber," she told him softly. "You have to try to expel the shards and place them in the frame."

He looked over slightly, tired eyes settling on the room that was burned into his memory. A flawless stone wall surrounded this place, broken by perfectly spaced windows which revealed a violet sky mottled with orange clouds. Beyond the wall, seven stone pillars towered over them to a dizzying height, statues of the great bird that adorned the Hylian Crest at the very top of each one.

"How...?" he rasped, a desperate determination fueling his next, painful gasp for air. The violet hue given off by the sky gave his shockingly pale skin an otherworldly glow.

"You can feel it inside of you, can you not?" Zelda asked him. "Focus on that. Imagine the Mirror of Twilight whole, at home in its frame. Will it to become reality."

It all sounded so crazy, but he would try anything. He needed to see her...even if it was for the last time. With every frantic beat of his heart, he felt the life draining from him.

Closing his eyes, he struggled to focus through the pain.

Shad's mouth fell open in wonder as the four mirror shards appeared in a spray of black particles, hovering over Link's broken body. Slowly they moved over to the frame, forming a solid piece with a heavy thud. A faint light then projected from the backside of the mirror onto a large stone slab beyond the platform, forming dazzling white lines that began to swirl hypnotically around a glowing outline of the triforce. The patterns shifted, forming an illusion of depth as though there were suddenly a passage coming through the very stone.

Link's entire body shuddered at the increased strain, but his chest continued to rise and fall. He was hanging on by a thread, his eyes closing as another memory descended over his consciousness.

_ "Some call our realm a place of shadows, but that makes it sound unpleasant," Midna reflected, her sad, half-lidded eyes gazing upon the portal that had appeared before them. "The twilight there holds a serene beauty; you have seen it for yourself as the sun sets on this world. Bathed in that light, all people were pure and gentle..but all of that changed when that foul power pervaded the world. _

_ In our world, we've long believed that a hero would appear as a divine beast. That's why when I found you, I thought that I could use you, Link. And I only cared about returning our world to normal...I didn't care about what would happen to the world of light, not at all. _

_ "But after witnessing the selfless lengths that Princess Zelda and you have gone to...your sacrifices...I now know, in the bottom of my heart, that I must save this world, too. There is no other way." _

* * *

"It was the strangest thing," the short, chubby little Twili told the two women, his voice calm and flowing despite his shocking description of what had happened. "There was a beast here. It was very large, and very angry, but it wasn't really here at all."

"What do you mean?" Midna asked, feeling a sort of dread sinking into her again.

"Well, it was like a ghost, almost," the twili supposed. "It faded in, and then faded out again. But that is what made the loud noise, yes."

"Princess," Vallen interrupted, her voice tense. Midna looked to her, before following her escorts outstretched arm towards the distant courtyard.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. The frame that had stood empty was suddenly shimmering and active again.

"But...but that's impossible!" she gasped.

"We must close it somehow-if the light worlders send more evil here..."

Midna nodded, her mind numb as the pair began to run, hoping they made it before another threat to their livelihood could be dumped upon them. She never would have thought Zelda would do something so foolish, not after everything they'd been through, but it was possible that she wasn't even aware of whatever was happening, now.

"Stay here," she instructed Vallen.

"Princess?!"

"I am immune to the light," she told her escort, reaching to grip the woman's shoulder in reassurance. "You are not. Please, stay here. I will try to stop whatever is happening, and I'll make sure the mirror is destroyed, this time."

After a moment's hesitation, Vallen finally gave a small nod, and backed away a step. "Be safe, M'lady."

Midna nodded her thanks, before turning to the mirror and stepping through, her heart pounding in uncertainty at what she would find on the other side.

* * *

No one moved for a long few minutes. Tears were running down Zelda's cheeks in earnest now; she could feel the last of Link's strength flowing out of him. He couldn't last much longer, and there was no telling if the Twili even noticed that the portal was active. Even if they did, there was no guarantee that Midna would come.

In fact, the chances were terribly slim.

But then, inky black particles drifted through the mirror, and as they reformed before the great portal into a tall figure, relief sprang more tears to her eyes.

The members of the resistance gasped and backed away a couple of steps in a mix of fear and awe. The woman suddenly standing before them was unlike anything they'd ever seen. She towered over them, her eyes sharp and her expression tense, as if expecting some kind of trouble. Her skin was a striking mix of black and pale gray, with mesmerizing, glowing blue lines that stretched down her forearms and her one exposed thigh. She was clothed in a sort of dark, half skirt that stretched from one hip and flowed down to her opposite ankle, barely brushing over the skin of her bare feet, while a sleeved cloak hung down from her regal shoulders. A pointed headdress covered some of her long, wavy orange hair, the dark fabric extending down the back of her head and ending just over the curve of her collar bones.

She looked over the assembled group, a mix of confusion and anger in her vaguely feline eyes. But then her gaze fell on the princess crouched beside the broken body of their seemingly unconscious friend, and the anger faded into a sort of shock.

"...Link..." she whispered in horror, recognizing him only after staring for several long moments. In two long strides she had reached them and knelt down, her brow furrowed, the rest of the party forgotten as her fingers reached to touch his pained face. At the touch, she felt the magic within her stir, reacting to the shadow magic now inside of him, and her heart gave a frightened throb as she began to comprehend why he was in such terrible shape.

"What have you done?!"


	12. Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter CW: difficulty breathing

Link wasn’t sure how long he lingered in darkness after Zelda had him channel the mirror’s power. It was taking all he had to keep drawing in breath after painful breath.  
  
Something touched his cheek, absent of the burning pain that had come whenever Zelda had touched him. He felt the foreign power inside of him stir in reaction.   
  
It was a struggle to open his eyes, but at least the cover of nightfall spared his head from further pain. When his vision finally cleared and focused on that familiar gray face, he couldn’t help the tears that welled up. 

It was her. She’d come. It hadn’t all been for nothing.  
  
Midna gaped in silent surprise. His eyes had lost that brilliant blue she so fondly remembered, and had instead become the intense orange and yellow shades of the Twili.   
  
She knew now, with little doubt, what was happening to him.   
  
“You idiot,” she hissed, her tone worried and exasperated. “You _knew_ how dangerous the shards are; why would you do this?!”   
  
“T-to...see you,” Link told her simply. Sure enough, he had a weak smile on his face as he gazed up at her, despite how close he was lingering to death’s door. 

She wanted to hit him for the foolishness of it all.  
  
“Midna,” Zelda interrupted softly. “Can you save him?”   
  
The Twili felt frozen for a moment in panic and fear, especially as she watched Link’s eyes go unfocused and slide closed again, his consciousness fading. Could she? He had taken the ancient magic inside of him, and it was killing him.   
  
Because he was a light dweller, in the world of light.   
  
“I must take him into the Twilight Realm,” she said with quiet urgency. “That may be his only chance.”   
  
“Do it,” Zelda urged without hesitation.   
  
“Zelda,” Midna’s voice lowered, wanting to be sure she had other woman’s full attention. “Even if he pulls through, he will have to stay there. Forever. Are you sure…?”   
  
A grimace of pain passed through the blond’s eyes. “I would rather he survive. Even if it means we must say goodbye.”   
  
Midna nodded. She scooped her arms under Link’s limp body and carefully lifted him. As she turned away, she heard noises of protest from the other humans and paused, glancing back at them.   
  
Rusl braved a step forward, openly alarmed. “Where are you taking him?”   
  
“To my world. He will not survive the sunrise if he stays here.”   
  
“Could...one of us come? To...to stay with him?”   
  
“It is a world of shadow. You do not belong there,” she told them bluntly, leaving no room for argument. An argument would take precious seconds that Link simply did not have. “I will bring news when I know if he will pull through.”   
  
Rusl looked as though he wanted to argue, but Zelda’s gentle hand on his arm silenced him.   
  
They all were left to watch on helplessly as the orange-haired Twili ascended the stairs and disappeared, wondering if that would be the last they would ever see Link alive. 

* * *

_“Hang on..!” Midna urged, digging frantically through his bag. Link managed a small nod, resting his head back against the cold stone wall he was sitting against. The heat of his own blood slipping through his fingers was a sharp contrast to the numbness settling over him._ _  
_ _  
_ _Feet away, the discarded armor of the Dark Nut he’d barely managed to defeat lay scattered across the floor._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Here!” she cried in triumph, grasping a bottle to her breast as she flew over to him. Link watched through fuzzy, darkening vision as she struggled to uncork it._ _  
_ _  
_ _He hadn’t realized his eyes had closed until he heard her growl in frustration, followed by the sharp sound of shattering glass that made him flinch._ _  
_ _  
_ _There was a soft tinkling sound that he vaguely recognized as a fairy. A gentle warmth settled over him, chasing away the numb chill and returning some of his strength. His lungs filled with a deep breath, and he opened his eyes to find Midna mere inches away, staring anxiously at him._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Hey,” he managed quietly, offering a small, sheepish smile._ _  
_ _  
_ _She sagged, then reached over to yank his hat down over his face in annoyance. “Jerk; don’t ever scare me like that again!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Sorry.” He reached up to pull his hat back in place, then glanced down, reaching to feel where the Dark Nut had nearly cleaved him in two. The fabric of his tunic was still cut, and the chainmail underneath had been crushed, broken pieces of metal still falling loose as he felt the freshly mended skin beneath._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Did you really have to break the bottle?” he asked, catching a glimpse of the shattered glass to his left._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Oh sorry,” she huffed. “Guess next time I’ll just let you bleed out when you put the damn cork on too tight!”_

_Link offered her an apologetic smile. “Sorry, just teasing.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Not funny,” she grumped, spinning away to pout with a huff._ _  
_ _  
_ _Link slowly picked himself up, and reached over to put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Thanks, Midna.”_ _  
  
_

  
  


He woke to a soft, constant, mechanical hum that seemed oddly familiar, and with a sense that he’d been asleep for a very, very long time. Crusty eyelids parted to reveal a stone ceiling, lit by a gentle blue glow.   
  
He knew this place…   
  
“Link?” he turned his head slightly, and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw that Midna was there with him. She looked surprised, then relieved, to see him awake. “Welcome back to the world of the living,” she said quietly, leaning forward to get a better look at him. “How are you feeling?”   
  
“Better,” he admitted tiredly. He vaguely remembered how much it had hurt just to breathe, and that horrible, twisting feeling of his insides tearing themselves apart. All of that had eased, leaving only a lingering ache and sense of exhaustion. “How long was I…?”   
  
“A few days,” she told him. “Death was breathing down your neck. Which reminds me…” she smacked his shoulder then, looking tired and put off. “What were you thinking?! Didn’t I teach you about messing with shadow magic in our time together?!”   
  
“Sorry,” Link replied, and much of him truly was. His recent memory was cloudy at best, but he remembered enough to feel ashamed with himself. “...is everyone okay?”   
  
“They are worried for you, but they’re fine.”   
  
That was a relief, though he knew he owed his friends an apology. Slowly he started to sit up, muscles protesting at the movement, only to freeze when he caught a glimpse of his hands.   
  
“Wh--what…?”   
  
Midna watched him in silence as he examined his arms; the warm, creamy tones of his skin had been replaced with the same combination of grays and blacks of the Twili, with pale blue patterns of lines on his forearms. She did not regret what she’d had to resort to, but she wasn’t without empathy to the shock of it.   
  
“You’re in the Twilight Realm, Link,” she explained calmly. “I had to bring you here to save your life. The shadow magic that’s now a part of you--it was clashing with the light of your world, and your own light. It was killing you. But...well…” she gestured. “Thankfully our healers knew of a way to extinguish what was left. There wasn’t even much to do; you’d already started to change.”   
  
“...So...I’m a Twili?” he asked quietly.   
  
“Yes. And as a Twili, this--this is now your world.”   
  
Link was silent for a long moment, still staring at his hands, the information slow to sink in. He would be leaving his entire life behind. All of his friends. Epona. The ranch. Hyrule. All of it.   
  
He took a deep breath, trying to calm the rising anxiety and grief before it could consume him. He’d always known on some level that it had to be one world or the other. His heart had made the choice the night he’d left Ordon.   
  
“Well…” he said finally, turning a small, bittersweet smile towards her. “At least I’ll get to be with you.”   
  
She crinkled her nose at him at the corny words. “Yeah, I suppose. I _guess_ you can stay. But on one condition.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Next time you miss me, find a less dramatic way to tell me.”   
  
Link managed a quiet laugh at that. “Okay. Deal.”

* * *

The Bulblins had left within hours of Midna taking Link into the Twilight realm, but the rest of the party remained in a tense vigil. As the hours dragged on, they’d tried to take turns getting some sleep, but the shadows beneath their eyes was proof enough that none of had managed much rest by the time Midna finally returned.

The news that Link was still alive, and was slowly recovering, made sleeping far easier for all.  
  
As they waited for another update, Zelda filled them in on as much of the story that she knew; she told them about the world of the Twili, about Ganondorf’s influence and attempt to take over Hyrule, and explained how Midna had accompanied Link throughout his journey. She also told them how Midna had returned to her own realm at the end of it all, and had destroyed the original mirror that connected their worlds in the process. 

It was two more days yet before the mirror came to life a third time, just as the sky was awash with the dark purples and golds of twilight. The small group was instantly on their feet and gathering by the steps, eager for news.  
  
Midna reappeared, along with another. Her companion had a heavy cloak draped over their head, obscuring the details of their face, and remained a step behind Midna as the pair descended the steps towards them. 

“You’re all still here. Good,” Midna said in way of greeting.  
  
“Princess--please, how is Link? Has there been any change?” Rusl asked, getting straight to the point.   
  
“Ask him yourself,” she replied, raising a slender arm to the shorter figure standing beside her.   
  
The second Twili hesitated a moment in the confused silence that followed, before raising their arms to lower the hood of their cloak.   
  
Shad gasped audibly. Renado took half a step back in surprise. Telma pressed a hand to her chest while Rusl’s eyes widened in realization.   
  
The structure of Link’s face had not changed, but much of his complexion had become a cool gray, with darker skin extending up his nose and above his cheekbones. It was a striking contrast that made his orange and yellow eyes stand out all the more. His hair looked a bit more wild than usual, and had become an intense reddish-orange.   
  
“...Link, honey? Is that truly you?” Telma asked softly, taking a tentative step towards him.   
  
He nodded, looking uneasy and self conscious. “Yeah, Telma--it’s me.”   
  
“Incredible,” Shad breathed, stepping closer and adjusting his glasses for a closer look. “You’ve changed into a--a--”   
  
“--a Twili,” Link finished for him. “Yeah.”   
  
Unable to hold herself back anymore, Telma closed the distance at his familiar voice and pulled him into a tight, bone-crushing hug. “Oh, thank goodness you’re alright; you gave us such a scare!”   
  
Link stiffened for a moment in surprise at the contact, but soon sighed quietly and allowed himself to melt into it, deeply relieved at her acceptance. “I’m sorry,” he told her, struggling to speak through the sudden lump in his throat. “All of you,” he added as she pulled away enough for him to look over at the others. “I acted foolishly, and I could have hurt you all--I’m so sorry.”   
  
“No, Link,” Zelda said, stepping forward to put a hand on his arm. “ _I_ am sorry. I suspected how badly you were hurting, yet I did not act to help you.”   
  
“We all feel the same way, honey,” Telma added, giving Link’s back a comforting rub as he wiped some of the tears from his face. The assembled group nodded in agreement.

“The Princess filled us in on the Twili and all that,” Ashei told him.

“Yes,” Auru chimed in. “The conflict ran far deeper than any of us ever suspected. That is a heavy burden for any one person to bear. And of course she told us about your role, Lady Midna.”

Midna rose a delicate eyebrow at that, giving Zelda a disapproving glance. “Not _all_ of it, I hope.”   
  
The blond princess smiled appeasingly back at her. “Not to worry, Midna. I left out the… _unnecessary_ details.”

Rusl, who’d been quiet til now, found himself observing the way Link was looking towards Midna and smiling at the private joke. His eyes may have changed color, but there was an affectionate warmth there that the older swordsman easily recognized.  
  
So this was the companion Link had been so heartbroken over losing. It made sense; She was the one who’d been at his side through the entire ordeal--the only one who could truly empathize with how it had marked him.   
  
And perhaps he offered her a similar sort of comfort.   
  
It was Rusl’s turn to close the distance and pull Link into a hug. “No matter what,” he told the boy earnestly, “I am proud of the man you have become. Everyone is. And wherever your parents are, I promise they are, too.” Link returned the embrace, squeezing his eyes shut for a long moment.   
  
“Thank you for everything, Rusl.”   
  
“Why does that sound like a goodbye?”   
  
“Because it is.”   
  
The pair separated reluctantly, and out of all those gathered, Ashei seemed to be the only one with dry eyes. “I have to stay in the Twilight realm,” Link explained, perhaps unnecessarily, “or the light will start to kill me all over again.”   
  
There was a long pause as everyone absorbed the enormity of this news. Finally, Renado approached, and clasped a steady hand on Link’s shoulder. While the young hero looked quite a bit different now, the shaman smiled at the fact that he was himself, again--and perhaps even more. “Link...I thank you again for all you have done for us and for this land. Let me be the first to wish you the best, wherever your path leads you now.”

Link smiled in return. “Thank you, Renado. Please give my regards to Luda and Barnes--I...hope I didn’t frighten them too badly, before…”  
  
“You had us worried,” Renado admitted, “but they are both fine, and will be happy to hear that you are well again.” With a final nod in farewell, he moved back, giving the others space to come forward and say their own goodbyes.   
  
“It’s such a shame you cannot stay,” Shad said remorsefully. “There is so much I want to ask! Are you sure you cannot write to us, somehow?”   
  
“I’m afraid not even the postman will be able to follow where I am going,” Link told the scholar with a small, regretful smile. 

“If anyone can find a way,” Rusl interrupted, “you can. I have every faith that we will see each other again.”  
  
Link nodded in agreement. “If you ever see a big gray wolf with a sort of fish hook marking on its forehead, don’t attack it,” he told his old friend, only partly serious.   
  
Rusl frowned in thought. “Wait...fish hook?” he asked, the description jarring his memory. “Now that you mention it...” his eyes widened in sudden realization. “That night the children were taken--that was you?”   
  
Link laughed and nodded in confirmation. “Don’t worry about it,” he told the old swordsman. “There’s no way you could have known.”   
  
“I suppose not,” Rusl admitted with a small grin. “Good thing for you I was a bit banged up that night, or things may have ended differently.” The pair shared one last arm clasp, then hugged again.   
  
“Tell Colin I’m sorry? I...promised him I’d come back. Ilia, too--and the kids; I would have said a proper goodbye myself, if I’d known this would happen.”   
  
“They’ll understand. They will miss you - we ALL will, but it is enough to know that you are alive and happy.”   
  
“Thank you, Rusl.”   
  
Telma got in one last hug, her eyes damp. “Now, you take care of yourself, honey. Promise me?”   
  
“I promise, Telma. Thank you for everything.” 

“And you,” the barkeep shot at Midna. “You’d best look after him!”  
  
Midna rose her eyebrows in surprise at being addressed so casually, then split into a toothy grin. “I always liked this one,” she told Link conspiratorially.   
  
There were bittersweet tears all around as Midna and Link finally returned to the stairs. Zelda approached then, taking one of their hands in either of hers. “Take care, both of you,” she told them softly.   
  
“Don’t look so sad, princess,” Midna chided gently. “Link holds the key to the mirror, now, so who knows? Maybe we will see each other again. For real, this time,” she added, at Zelda’s dubious look. “That needs to stay between us, though. I don’t like the idea of someone trying to get to either of our worlds through him.”   
  
“You are right,” Zelda admitted. She smiled then, and pulled their two hands together. “Take care of each other. No one deserves it more.”   
  
She was amused to see that Twili did, indeed, blush. The pair glanced at each other, both smiling somewhat shyly, before looking away and clearing their throats.   
  
“We will,” Link promised quietly. “...thank you, Zelda. Take care.”   
  
She nodded that she would.   
  
The two Twili finished their ascension, and Link turned one last look over his friends--his _family--_ as the mirror glowed and their forms became trails of shimmering dust.   
  
And just like that, they were gone, leaving the chamber bathed in heavy silence.

* * *

“Colin, go fetch your father?” Uli requested as she settled his sister into her highchair. “Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.”   
  
“Sure, ma.”   
  
Outside was pleasantly warm. Spring had started to transition to summer. It was a busy time of year, and the longer days made it all too easy for Ordon’s denizens to lose track of time.   
  
When he didn’t see his father by the pumpkin patches, the blond boy started down the trail towards the spring. Sure enough, he saw Epona standing calmly by the bridge gate, two loads of wood balanced from her saddle, while his father stood and gazed out over the valley below.   
  
“Dad?” he asked as he approached. “Is everything okay?”   
  
“Listen,” Rusl urged, a wistful smile on his face.   
  
Confused, Colin turned his head to look out over the view. A few long moments of silence passed between them.   
  
And then he heard it. A long, doleful howl of a wolf came to them on the evening breeze. Epona nickered and tossed her head, her ears perking up at the sound, and her reaction only seemed to broaden his father’s smile.   
  
“Is that…?”   
  
“I believe it is,” Rusl replied. “Twilight; the only time when our world intersects with theirs. I like to think that Link is saying hello.”   
  
Colin gaped in amazement. “Well, let’s say ‘hello’ back!” he suggested, picking a reed from a nearby bush, and then another for his father.   
  
And so the two stayed out for a few minutes more, blowing reed music into the distance until the sky came alive with stars and the pair were thoroughly winded.   
  
For once, the hour of twilight didn’t seem quite so lonely.   
  
-END- 


End file.
